


The Legion Leader: Senator *(Abandoned)*

by WanhaoI3



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, F/F, F/M, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Mom Midnight, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Original Character Replaces Mineta Minoru, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Polyamory, Randomized classes, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanhaoI3/pseuds/WanhaoI3
Summary: A monster is all he has ever been, but when he meets an even worse monster, he decides it’s time to change. Now, Seramu must pave out a new life for both himself as an ex-villain and his new little sister. Imagine his surprise when the heroes of Japan don’t treat him like the villain he thinks he is, but as a child that needs help.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Ashido Mina/Komori Kinoko/Original Character(s), Eri & Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Eri (My Hero Academia) & Original Character(s), Kayama Nemuri | Midnight & Original Character(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 97





	1. Nightmare- Avenged Sevenfold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything outside of academics, so I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things do not always go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now your nightmare comes to life

“I need you to tell me the truth. Is he hurting you?”

“Y-yes.”

“Do you want to be here?”

“N-no.”

“Would you like to leave?”

“...Yes.”

“Alright then, cover your ears and close your eyes. This might be loud and I don’t want you getting nightmares.”

* * *

Sir Nighteye couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He had just started his investigation into Overhaul about a year ago, and now here he stood, looking at a destroyed compound. Sir Nighteye, his two sidekicks, multiple other pro heroes and the police all received word about two hours ago that one of their main suspected sites had collapsed into itself. The place had already had the police and heroes comb through it, and what they saw looked like it came from a horror movie. Every single Yakuza member was either unconscious or too injured to move, but that was the easy part to comprehend. Every injury looked like it came from a wild animal. Claw and bite marks were the most common, but it also looked like some members were attacked by birds. Seeing as most of the compound was underground, this confused almost everyone. Sir Nighteye couldn’t tell if this attack was orchestrated by one person or an organization, but what he could observe was that they were powerful. 

Three things really stood out to all of the personnel that showed up. First was that there did not appear to be a single death. All the lacerations were made at points that would not bleed out quickly. Second, the only injury worse than those, was Overhaul himself, who was found in a room that had a singular medical bed and some medical instruments. His injuries consisted of both his arms appearing to have been torn off with the stumps being cauterized to stop the bleeding, which means whoever did this knew Overhaul’s quirk and how powerful it can be but wanted him to stay alive. Last, but certainly not least, was the room right across the hall from where Overhaul was found. It looked to be the only room that was not damaged in any way. More surprising however, was the fact that it looked to be a child’s room, specifically, a little girl if the doll sets were anything to go off of. 

The heroes and police searched the compound and surrounding area ever since that discovery, but could not find any clue to where the girl could have run off to. This led everyone to think that this was a possible kidnapping. 

Sir Nighteye, Eraserhead, and a police detective named Tsukauchi were all sitting in a conference room discussing what they had seen while the others continued the search for the child.

“Well, that was not what I was expecting when I woke up today.” Detective Tsukauchi slumped in his chair, hoping that he would not have nightmares about what he had just seen. He hadn’t seen that much blood since All Might’s fight with All For One two years ago, and he still saw flashes from that day. 

“We’ll need to extend the search perimeter soon if we want to find the child. It’s been nearly five hours since we got the call so they have a definite head-start, but we also don’t know how old they are or if they have a quirk.” Eraserhead, aka Shouta Aizawa, said. Honestly, when he got the call to come in, he just wanted to roll over and get more sleep. But now, he couldn’t see himself sleeping until they find a clue about where the child went. “How did this not come up from your quirk before?”

Sir Nighteye looked over at his fellow hero and sighed. “That is one of the many problems with what happened today. This goes against what I saw.”   
Both of the men looked to him with wide eyes and Nighteye could almost feel the surprise in the air. 

“But I thought all of your foresights came true.” Tsukauchi replied.

“Until today I believed that to be true, but I foresaw this investigation going for another three to four years.” The two other men didn’t question him more. They could see that this revelation shook Sir Nighteye more than them combined.

“Alright, all we can do now is gather more evidence and continue searching for the child. Hopefully we’ll catch sight of her by tomorrow.” The detective looked over the two heroes before him, one with fiery determination, while the other looked lost. “We need to get some rest. Police and some heroes will continue the search during the night and we can pick up where they left off tomorrow.”

* * *

Several miles away in Musutafu, Japan, a large black bird with white bone like armor on its head and four glowing red eyes, landed on top of an abandoned apartment building about a block away from Dagobah Municipal Beach. After the large bird landed, two people got off the creature’s back, one carrying the other.

The first was a little girl, dressed in only a tattered hospital gown. She had bandages covering her arms and legs, along with bright red eyes, a small horn coming out from the right side of her forehead, and her hair was a bluish-gray parted in the middle. She is currently asleep in the arms of a pre-teen male.

The older of the two looked unearthly pale, to the point where his skin could only be described as pure white and his unkempt, shoulder length hair matched his skin’s color. Standing at 151 cm (~4’11”), he was a horrifying person to look at, especially when his eyes come into view. Black sclera surround dark red irises. Dark red, almost black, veins branch out from the outside of his eyes into the side of his hair, the same can be seen branching all along his arms and legs. He is currently wearing a set of black jeans and a white t-shirt, covered in a black hoodie and is staring towards the ground.

Once the two were on the roof, the pre-teen turned back to the bird that carried them to their current destination. The boy’s head didn’t even come all the way up the creature’s leg, and each claw on its foot was easily the size of his legs.

“Good job Munnin, I can always count on your speed. Go ahead and rest now, I’ll call in Huginn and Lupa to keep watch during the night.” His voice was soft and soothing, yet carried tremendous authority behind it.

As he finished speaking, the large bird started to disintegrate from its head down. As the last bits of claw blew away in the wind, a black puddle of sludge appeared in front of the two. From the puddle, another bird creature and a wolf-like monster slowly emerged. 

This bird was far smaller than the previous, its size comparable to that of an average raven. This bird did not have the bone plating on its head, but still had the four glowing red eyes. The wolf-like monster, however, barely resembled a canine except for its head. Its head was about a foot-and-a-half long with teeth the size of fingers. Razor sharp claws extended from the creature’s fingers and toes. White bone plating covered its head and each rib, along with having bone spikes extending from its elbows, knees, and spines. It stood at a frightening eight feet tall on its hind-legs and had two glowing red eyes scanning the other rooftops. Both creatures were as black as the night.

“Huginn, keep an altitude of half a kilometer and keep a tight circle around this rooftop. Lupa, I want you to keep your ears and nose peeled as well. If either of you notice anything coming close, wake me.” 

Huginn immediately started to ascend into the sky while Lupa walked over to the edge of the roof where there was a small wall coming up. Lupa laid down on her stomach leaning against the small wall. After the canine was settled down, the boy came over and sat next to it and reclined onto its side, while making sure not to move too fast in fear of waking the little girl. Unfortunately, he failed as he was reclining back and the young one started to squirm around a little. The girl looked up with tired eyes and looked around before meeting the other set of red eyes, and immediately started to cry. 

The boy had no idea what to do in this situation, so he did the first thing that popped into his head which was to rock slowly side-to-side and started to pet her hair. “Shh, shh. It's ok Eri. I’m here. You’re safe now. Chisaki can’t hurt you anymore. You’re ok, you’re ok.” He continued whispering and petting her until she started to calm down slightly. After another couple of minutes, Eri had stopped crying, and looked to be about to fall asleep again.

He heard a soft “Please don’t leave me” before Eri drifted off to sleep. If he wasn’t sure what to do earlier, he knew now. He was going to keep her safe, no matter what. The only issue with that was that he had no idea how to raise a child, let alone raising a heavily traumatized child while homeless. They couldn’t go to a shelter because they would most likely split them up and possibly arrest him. He would need to be careful, while they wouldn’t have any of Chisaki’s people after them since he took care of that problem, everyone else was a wild card. Heroes and the police would do the same as the shelters, civilians would likely be suspicious of a twelve year old boy, who looks like a monster, walking around with a little girl, and criminals and villains were not an option for obvious reasons. 

His quirk could easily be used to get their necessities, but that involved stealing and ilegal quirk usage. He has done both before, but now he had the added need to be stealthy so that Eri is safe. Food and water could be stolen with barely any work, he could just create some of his smaller flying creatures and send them out during the night, and because of how his quirk worked, he could send them as far away as needed and to random stores so that the authorities won’t be able to track him down.  
Getting Eri some new clothes was also needed, but that might be more difficult. The actual acquiring of the clothes would be as easy as getting the food, but once the investigators realize that children’s clothes were stolen, then he might be in trouble. He was pretty sure the heroes would have found Eri’s room back at the compound and would be looking for her, so any young girl’s clothes that would be stolen would get people’s attention. The clothes would just need to be stolen from far away, it will take more time but will potentially be safer for them. 

With those additional thoughts done, he summoned another black puddle a couple feet away, and about two dozen small black birds, all looking like Huginn, came out. He did not want to wake Eri again so he communicated telepathically that half of them were to scatter and bring back some food and water. Once those birds flew off, he ordered the remaining birds to travel a few cities over and steal some clothes for Eri. He made sure to add the command to not go anywhere where there were people and not to hurt anyone. 

Now that the more pressing matters were taken care of, he laid his head back and started to relax. He looked towards the sky where he knew Huginn was and wished that he could see the stars that he knew were shining above him. As he left the land of consciousness, he couldn’t help but think that the next coming days were going to be difficult, but he had already survived about six years being homeless, so he was confident that he could keep the two of them safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think and be safe out there.


	2. Lusus Naturae- Jeff Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindless, born of bubbling ooze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time. Hope you enjoy.

_ Beeep...Beeep...Beeep...Be-smack! _

Nemuri Kayama sat up in her bed and started to mentally prepare for the day. The next day was the beginning of UA’s school year, so she had to head in today to finalize the week's lesson plans and get any last minute changes from principal Nezu. She leaned over and grabbed her phone from her nightstand and checked if she got any messages after she fell asleep. What she saw however slightly terrified her, a message from Nezu calling all of the staff to a meeting during the afternoon.

Groaning at the possibility of more work she got out of bed and got changed into her civilian clothing. After eating a quick breakfast, she started walking towards UA. Luckily, it was not much of a walk for her as she moved to an apartment closer to the school after getting her teaching job. She felt a little bad for the homeroom teachers who had to stay on the campus due to UA being a boarding school, but she loves the idea of waking up and already being at work.

The walk took about twenty minutes to get to the front gates. She then took off in the direction of the teacher’s lounge, planning on finishing her work quickly so that she could relax a little before Nezu’s meeting. Kayama started to wonder what the principal wanted but knew that with Nezu, you could never guess what was going through his head. 

When she reached the teacher’s lounge, she saw that Aizawa, Kan, Yamada, and Ectoplasm were already there. She greeted her co-workers and then sat down at her computer to get her work done. As she worked, all of the other teachers slowly trickled in, all going over lesson plans and rosters. Kayama finished her work around 11:30 and decided to grab an early lunch so that she would not have to sit through the meeting while starving, she had done that enough times her first year as a teacher. 

As she finished her delicious lunch ( _ ‘Lunch Rush is the best co-worker’ _ ), Nemuri Kayama walked over to the conference room. She was surprised that she was one of the last of the staff to arrive, Aizawa and Nezu had yet to arrive. 

The next time the door opened, four people came in. Nezu led the trio composed of Aizawa, Sir Nighteye, and detective Naomasa Tsukauchi. They all walked over to the head of the “U” shaped table and took a seat.

“Hello everyone. I’m glad to see everyone is here and that you all look ready for the upcoming year.” Nezu took a look around and saw all of the nods of confirmation before he continued. “Now, I know all of you are wondering why I called you all in. To answer that question, I give the floor to Sir Nighteye.”

“Thank you Nezu. As of yesterday morning the last Yakuza to hold any sort of power, has been brought down.” All of the staff looked relieved to hear that. Yakuzas had all but become history since All Might came to be the Symbol of Peace, but the last few notable ones were stubborn and dangerous. To hear that another organization was brought to justice was big news. Sir Nighteye took in all of the relieved faces before delivering the bad news. “There is one problem though.” Everyone in the room tensed up, expecting the worst. “We believe that the Yakuza group, The Eight Precepts of Death, were housing a child, most likely a young girl. Throughout all of yesterday and today, we have found no physical sign of where she might be. It should also be noted that the police and heroes had no hand in taking this Yakuza down. Every member was incapacitated before we arrived, which leads us to believe that whoever attacked their base also took the child.”

Kayama was devastated to hear that there was potentially a little girl out there that just went from one criminal to another. Ever since the rise of quirks, human traffickers have become far more dangerous and more prevalent. Nearly everyone in the room had the same thought,  _ ‘She’s going to be sold off.’  _

After everyone had time to digest the news, Aizawa stepped forward. “We have one potential clue. Late last night, a clothing store in Hosu was broken into and the only items taken were for female children.”

“If the break in was in Hosu, why are we being told? Shouldn’t you be talking to Endeavor or Ingenium?” Hizashi Yamada questioned.

“Normally, yes, but CCTV cameras saw that the only thing to enter and leave the store was a flock of birds. Surrounding buildings were able to catch them flying in this direction, towards Musutafu.” Tsukauchi answered. “Also during the night, multiple supermarkets were robbed in this city. All of the cameras in the stores saw a small group of birds fly in, grab some non-perishable food and water, and then fly off. Due to these events, we believe the kidnappers to be in this city.” 

The rest of the meeting was used to brainstorm ideas on where the kidnappers could have gone and what their quirks might be. So far they have only seen birds being used, but Aizawa mentioned that other Yakuza members looked like they had other animal related injuries, like claw and teeth marks, so the running idea is that the suspects are a group of animal quirk users. What was known, though, was that whoever the suspects are, the heroes will find them, and make them pay for what they have done.

* * *

The ash white boy woke up to something poking his cheek. He could feel that there was something on his lap and that whatever it was was poking him for some reason. The events of the previous day flashed through his mind and he remembered that it was a “who” that was on him and that if they are trying to wake him up, she probably needs something.

“I’m up, I’m up.” He leaned his head down to show that he was aware she was there. “You ok Eri?” As he was speaking, he commanded Huginn to come back down and to perch on his shoulder. Once the bird was with them, the boy looked at Eri and saw that she was nervous about something, but he did not know what. Lupa was now extra alert since Huginn was no longer scouting from above.

Eri looked up at him and wondered if she should tell him her problem. The decision was taken out of her hands as her stomach rumbled. She was instantly afraid that he would be like mister Kai and punish her.

What she got surprised her, as he brought his hand up and started petting her hair. “You don’t have anything to be afraid of anymore. I will not let anything, or anyone, hurt you ever again.” She saw that after he said that, the bird on his shoulder looked toward a pile of supplies that was not there last night. “What’s mine is yours. Any food I bring back is yours if you want to eat. We should have a couple bottles of water and some boxes of cereal. Go on over and see if there is anything you want.”

Eri looked from the pile back to him, trying to see if this was some sort of test. Mister Kai had done that before and she had always failed, and then he hurt her. When she looked at her companion, she was not able to see the sadistic look that mister Kai had in his eyes whenever he gave her a test, so she crawled out of his arms and walked over to the food.

Her eyes lit up when she saw one box in particular. Eri wasn’t able to read all that well, but one word she knew was ‘apple.’ She grabbed the box and brought it over to the boy.

“Uhm, mister…” She looked at him questioningly.

The boy suddenly realized that he had never actually told Eri who he was, and in all honesty, he did not know what to tell her. He had given up his name shortly after he was dumped on the streets and had completely forgotten it by the time he joined the Shie Hassaikai.

_ “Seramu. Your name was Seramu.” _ He could feel Lupa’s stare boring into the side of his face.

“Thank you Lupa.” He could now see that Eri was more confused than anything, “Sorry Eri, I was thanking Lupa for reminding me of what my name is. I am Seramu. It is a pleasure to formally meet you Eri.”

“Who’s Lupa?”

“Lupa is the creature I am currently leaning on. She’s what I call an alpha beowolf.” Eri’s confusion grew after that statement. “Uhm, ok so, basically, I can create monsters that I call ‘Creatures of Grimm’ with my quirk. Most of them are mindless, but specific ones have their own personality. Lupa for example, should be nothing more than a killing machine, but for some reason she has mother-like instincts.” 

Seramu could see that Eri was about to ask another question, but what he got was not really what he was expecting.

“Is she your mama then?”

He really did not want to have the talk with her on what mom and dads were, so he decided on a strategic topic change hoping that she wouldn’t notice. “So, you want that box of cereal?”

Eri looked at the box then back to him, still a little nervous about asking for anything, but he seemed far nicer than Overhaul and had not hurt her yet. “Y-yes, please.”

“Alright then. So you picked out,” Huginn looked at the box, “Apple Jacks. Not the healthiest but I can’t really blame you, they are good. Would you like any help opening it?”

Seramu was pretty sure she nodded her head, so he got up off of Lupa and held his hand out for the box. As he was opening the box, Huginn saw that Eri was staring right at him. She looked up to Seramu while pointing to Huginn. “Does she have a name?”

“Well, first off, this little one is a boy, and yes he does have a name. His name is Huginn, and he’s what I call a nevermore. He’s one of my special Grimm because I can see through Huginn’s eyes the easiest and with the most detail.” Seramu handed Eri the opened box of Apple Jacks. She took a bite of the dry cereal and her face lit up. She was so happy that Huginn had to look away.

Apparently, Eri was a very observant person when she wanted to be and saw Huginn look away, then realized that Seramu had yet to actually look at her. His line of sight was always just a little bit off to the side of her. 

“Can you not see?”

Seramu was caught off guard by yet another question from the little girl, but they were in this together, so might as well tell her. “No, Eri. My eyes haven’t worked in a long time.”

“Why?”

“Well, I don’t remember a lot about my family, but I do remember that my father hurt me.” Eri’s expression darkened, remembering how Overhaul hurt her. She wondered if they went through similar things because of their fathers. “My dad poured bleach in my eyes a couple days before he abandoned me. Since then, I’ve used my Grimm to see. They don’t see like people do, but it gets the job done.”

“Why?”

Oh god, he had read about this, the time in a child’s life when they ask “why” countless times. He knew he had to indulge her, but he was going to need to find a way out of this loop before it gets too bad. “Uhm, ok, so, Huginn can see everything you do, except for people. When I look at people, all I see are their emotions. Like just a little bit ago when you tasted the cereal, Huginn could literally see your happiness radiating off of you.” 

She gained a small look of understanding, then went back to eating. Seramu silently cheered that that was over, but then he started thinking about their next step. Obviously, they couldn’t stay up on this roof all day, but they did not have that many options at the moment. Eri was also still wearing some sort of hospital gown and covered in bandages. He was really hoping that his nevermores picked up some long sleeved clothes, especially with it being the tail end of Winter. 

His nevermores did show him that there was an abandoned beach nearby, as well as some warehouses. The warehouses might be a no-go due to the fact that they are very cliche and the heroes might actually look there. Best course of action would be to summon a flock of small nevermore and have them look over the entire city and hope that they find a suitable shelter for them quickly. 

“Hey, Eri.” The little girl looked up from the box. “I’m going to use my quirk real quick. A black liquid is going to appear next to me and from there, a few nevermore are going to come out.”

Like he said, a black sludge-like liquid appeared to the right of Seramu. What surprised Eri the most however, was the amount of birds coming from the black pool. By the time the sludge disappeared, there were at least fifty miniature nevermore covering the roof. The nevermore flew off one-by-one, all heading in different directions.

“Alright Eri, they are going to search the town for us while we head down to the beach and look for some other supplies. Before we head down though, you should probably get changed into some new clothes.”

They both walked over to the pile of clothes next to their food. Seramu very quickly realized that he made a mistake as he didn't see any shoes in the pile.  _ 'I guess I could carry her for a while, but I'll need to fix this sooner than later.' _ He summoned another miniature nevermore and ordered it to grab a pair of girls shoes. 

"Ok, so you can pick out any of these you want. If you need any help, let me know and I'll do the best I can. Unfortunately, I didn't get any shoes, but I'm working on it right now." Eri brightened up when he said that she could pick out her clothes and didn't seem to care about the shoe issue.  _ 'I wonder if she's even worn shoes before?' _ He quickly sent another order to the nevermore to make sure the shoes did not have to be tied.

Eri ended up picking out a light red long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark gray tights. After she was done changing, Seramu summoned a dozen more nevermore and told them to pick up the rest of their supplies and keep a high altitude until he said otherwise. The two of them, with Huginn still on Seramu’s shoulder, walked over to the edge and then realized that there was no way down.

Seramu had an idea to get down easily, he just had no idea how Eri was going to react to it. “Hey, Eri.” Huginn saw a mild amount of hesitation in the girl as she looked at the ground four stories below her. After a few seconds she looked up and into Seramu’s unseeing eyes. “Would you be alright if Lupa were to carry us down? I’ve done this multiple times and I can assure you that it's safe.” After receiving a nod from the girl, Seramu relayed the order to the still-laying down alpha beowolf. Seramu picked up Eri as the eight foot tall canine walked over to them and lifted them off the ground. Lupa made sure she had a good hold on the two of them, then jumped unceremoniously down to the alley behind the building. Eri let out a shout of fear that turned into joyous laughter about halfway down. 

Lupa gently put them down, but Seramu kept hold of Eri as he did not want her walking around without anything on her feet. Eri’s laughter died very suddenly as Lupa started to disintegrate from her head down. The girl started to freak out and Huginn could see the growing sadness within her.  _ ‘Shit, I didn’t explain this part of my quirk.’ _

Seramu started to pet Eri’s hair with his free hand trying to get her to look at him. “It’s ok. It’s ok. Lupa isn’t gone forever. I can bring her back whenever I want.” The sadness stopped growing, but still remained along with a small amount of confusion. “My Grimm never actually die, they just get sent back to wherever they come from and then I can summon them back whenever.” Seramu noted that that explanation did very little for the clearly still upset girl. “Here, watch this.” He stared at the wall next to them as he called out for the beast, “Lupa, can you come back out real quick?”

A nine foot diameter black puddle appeared on the building’s wall. After a second, a giant eight foot tall canine looking monster walked out of the puddle on its hind-legs. As soon as Eri saw the reformed form of Lupa she started to calm down.

Seramu took in Eri’s calmer emotions through Huginn and decided to continue on, but a little bit more tactfully. “Eri,” the girl looked from Lupa back up to Seramu, “I need to send Lupa away again. Are you ok with that?”

Eri continued to look back-and-forth between Lupa and Seramu. “Why can’t she stay?”

“Well, most importantly is that she’s noticeable seeing as she’s eight feet tall and almost pure black. There’s also the problem that having her out in the open is illegal, which means the heroes and police will come to check on us and then probably have me arrested.”

“But aren’t heroes good? Why would they do anything to you? You saved me, you helped me.”

“They don’t know that. Plus, I technically kidnapped you, it doesn't matter that I helped you or that I’m a kid myself. All they’ll see is a criminal with a little girl and nothing else.”

“Are heroes bad then?” Eri asked.

Seramu took a second to think before responding, “Not all of them are, but enough are to make me worried for our safety. We won’t run away from heroes if we see them, but if they recognize one of us, it would be for our best to leave.” 

He took on a thoughtful expression, he knew they needed to have this conversation just in case, but he would admit that he was slightly afraid of the possible outcome.

“Eri, I need to ask you something.” Once he was sure he had her undivided attention, he continued. “Do you want to stay with me?” Seramu saw that she was starting to nod her head, but he knew he had to explain the question. “If you stay with me, we’ll be homeless, having to look over our shoulders all the time, and steal everything we need. If you want to, I can drop you off with a hero and then you will be taken in by a family, a family that would love and care for you.”

Seramu’s words must have had a small effect as Eri looked to be seriously considering her options.

After what felt like hours to Seramu, but was only about half-a-minute, Eri answered. “Please don’t leave me.”

Seramu released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He would have been completely understanding if Eri wanted more stability in her life, but it seemed that she saw him as a form of security and safety that she hadn’t felt since before Overhaul. He also wouldn’t be lying if he said that he wanted to stay with Eri. She has been the first person in his life to not comment on how he looks or to be horrified by his quirk. “Alright then. We’re gonna head down to a beach a few blocks away and wait for my nevermore to alert me of a suitable shelter for us.” Seramu started walking with Eri in his arms when he realized Lupa was still next to them. “Um, Eri, I never got an answer, is it ok if Lupa goes away for a little bit.”

Seramu received a nod in response and Lupa then started to disintegrate again. Once Lupa was fully gone, Seramu made his way to the beach. Once they got to the main road, Seramu ordered Huginn to go up to the roof’s of the buildings they were passing so he could still see without having the nevermore on his shoulder.

It took the two children about a half-an-hour to reach the “beach.” Huginn was called down so Seramu could see his way through the trash piles easier. They walked through the piles until they reached a small patch of actual sand. Seramu walked over to a trash dune on the edge of the clearing and set Eri down on a busted mini-fridge after making sure there was nothing on it. 

“Um, mister Seramu, why are we surrounded by trash?”

“First, you can drop the ‘mister,’ I’m only twelve. Second, the trash is here because people will throw their stuff away here, and we are here because people are stupid and somtimes throw away things that still work.” Seramu answered as he and Huginn looked through a pile by Eri’s seat. 

They spent the next two hours with Eri asking random questions and Seramu looking through the trash and answering said random questions. Eri had learned a lot, like how Seramu knew almost nothing about himself, but knew a lot about his quirk and other random things. Some of the things she learned were that Seramu had no limit to how many Grimm he could create, but had a limit on how many he could control. She also was told that there are many different types of Grimm besides the beowolf and nevermore that she had seen already. It was when Seramu started to describe the other types that things went sideways.

Seramu was only in the second pile of trash to Eri’s left when Huginn squaked and looked behind Seramu. On the other side of the clearing was a woman in a skin-tight white bodysuit with black and purple highlights, with long purple hair, and a set of large red glasses, but all Seramu cared about was the emotions he could see basically boiling out of her.

_ She. Was. Pissed. _

* * *

This is what Muninn and the rest of the normal nevermore’s look like.

Then this is Lupa along with any other alpha beowolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter this week, don't expect that again. I will most likely stick to once a week uploads after this, but I just felt like putting this one out early.  
> Leave a comment telling me what you guys think and stay safe out there.


	3. Surfacing- Slipknot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ever judge me!

Once the faculty meeting was over, all of the staff dispersed to finish off their day. Midnight was happy that she was already done with all her work and decided to head out and start her patrol early today. She generally liked doing as little work as possible _(I mean, who doesn’t?)_ , but after hearing that there might be a human trafficking ring in the city that was able to take down an entire Yakuza, she decided that more work might not be a bad idea. 

She marked the time once she had walked through UA’s gates and started to walk through the town. There honestly was not that much to do in this city besides stopping the occasional robber. Musutafu may be a big city, but there weren’t that many notable places in the city besides UA and Dagobah beach, but even then, UA had some of the best security in the world and took up about a half of Musutafu.

Then there was Dagobah.

That beach used to be a sight to behold, but then people decided that it was better as a dump. She made sure to go by Dagobah at least once during her patrols due to the number of people that still dump there no matter the time of day. That, and it was a known hotspot for runaways. If the girl had been able to get away from her captors, there was a small chance she would be there. 

She spent the next two hours making her way through downtown. Luckily, there was very little crime at this time of day and the only incident that she saw was already under control. After her walk through the city, she started to make her way to Dagobah.

It took her another forty-five minutes to reach the dump. Whenever Nemuri came here, she would always take a minute or two to just look at how bad the beach had become. The beach easily stretched over a mile and nearly all of it was covered in junk. She knew that she could spend the rest of her day looking through the trash dunes, but she was willing if she could find any children.

Midnight had been walking around for about ten minutes before she started to hear voices.

She slowed down her approach hoping not to startle anyone. Kayama found herself on the outside of a small clearing when she was finally able to make out what was being said. She heard a girl’s voice ask about types of Grimm. Midnight had never heard that term before, maybe it had to do with the other person’s quirk. 

The answer set her on edge.

A male voice said something about how he had already shown her his bird and wolf types, but had just under three dozen other types of creatures. 

Midnight thought back to her meeting earlier today. The Yakuza members suffered from animal-like injuries. 

She was flabbergasted, that meant that the Yakuza _was_ brought down by a single person and said person had the girl with him just on the other side of the clearing. Nemuri Kayama grabbed one of her fans with her left, her whip with her right, and ripped off the sleeves on her forearms. 

Midnight stepped out from behind the mountain of junk and took in the situation. The girl was facing her while sitting on a fridge and was barefoot. She was looking to her left where Midnight saw that the other person was looking through the trash. The guy was wearing baggy, all-black, clothing. Due to that, she couldn’t make out anything about his physicality. What she could see was that he had pure white hair down to his shoulders and a raven on his left shoulder.

The bird made a loud squawk sound and looked right at her. All three people were still, waiting for someone to make the first move. Midnight knew that if this one person truly did bring down the Shie Hissaki, then she would be in for a challenge. Best course of action was to try and de escalate while preparing to use her quirk.

“Surrender peacefully and no harm will come to you.” Midnight called. She chanced a glance at the girl and saw that she looked terrified. Kayama looked back to the man and noticed he had not moved at all. She spoke again while making sure that he stayed put. “Sweety, I’m going to come to you and get you away from him and back to your fam-”

Midnight was cut off by three giant black pools appearing, one in front of the girl and the other two right in front of herself. Kayama instantly let her quirk out and used her fan to blow it towards the man. The gas did not get far as a giant bird came out of the sludge in front of the girl and flapped its wings, blowing all of her gas away. From the other two pools came a giant black wolf and an even bigger black bear.

Both of the creatures were huge, the wolf was about eight feet tall while the bear was a little over ten feet tall. They had white plating covering parts of their arms and legs. The wolf creature had plating on its torso and some spikes coming from its spine and the bear had nothing on its torso but its back was absolutely covered in long spikes, the shortest of which appeared to be about three feet long.

“Lupa, Baloo, keep her distracted. Muninn, don’t let that gas get near us.” The man commanded.

The two mammals started to attack Midnight while the guy ran over to the girl. Midnight could do nothing but avoid the swipes by the giant animals and watch as the man picked up the girl before climbing onto the back of the giant avian creature. 

Once the two were settled on the bird’s back, the two mammals started to disintegrate from their head’s down. Midnight was shocked by the creatures’ supposed deaths, but looked up when the four-eyed bird started to ascend and finally got a good look at the kidnapper while he held onto the girl.

What she saw made her go slack-jawed.

She only faintly acknowledged the white skin, black and red eyes, and dark red veins.

No, what she actually cared about was how _young_ the guy looked.

He looked like a child.

Their kidnapper, the person who brought down an entire criminal organization being led by an S-class villain, _was a child._

Midnight watched as they ascended further into the sky, then flying off into the city. She stood there for another minute going over everything she had just seen. After her brain finally finished rebooting, she made her way out of the beach and sat against the wall divider between the parking lot and the beach. 

Kayama numbly took her phone out of her belt and made a call.

_“What do you need to talk about that can’t wait till tomorrow Nem?”_

“Aizawa.” The use of his last name instantly put the man on the other end of the call on edge. “I saw the girl.”

_“What about her captors?”_

“Captor, and I think that label might be wrong.”

_“What do you mean?”_

“I saw someone with her and he had a bird on his shoulder and was talking about using other creatures. I engaged but they got away. As they were escaping I saw the guy’s face. Shouta, the guy was a kid, _maybe_ middle school age.”

_“Well… damn.”_

* * *

Seramu was holding Eri as they flew over the city on Muninn. Huginn had left his shoulder a little after take-off and was flying beside the other nevermore. Thanks to his nevermore from earlier, he already had a place in mind where they could relax and sleep. Seramu sent a command for all of the nevermore that were searching for a shelter to die, while the others carrying their supplies were to drop off their payloads and then die. 

Muninn flew them to the top of an abandoned apartment complex about ten miles away from the beach. After the two children were on the rooftop, Muninn disintegrated away and Huginn took up his perch on Seramu’s shoulder. Huginn took a look around, seeing that there was a door most likely leading to the rest of the building and that their supplies were off in the corner of the roof. The nevermore then noticed a growing of multiple emotions. He looked down from his perch and saw that Eri’s adrenaline from earlier was fading away and being replaced by confusion, fear, desperation, and many others. Within moments of Seramu noticing this, Eri had started to break down crying. She planted her face into Seramu’s chest and was clutching onto his hoodie like her life depended on it. 

Like last night, Seramu had no idea how to handle this situation,so he just did the same as before. He held her tighter, petted her hair, and kept whispering to her that he wasn’t going anywhere and that she was safe. 

Eri kept sobbing for another five minutes before starting to settle down. Once Seramu could see her emotions leveling off, he summoned a standard beowolf to break down the door for them. 

The standard beowolves were quadrupedal, unlike Lupa. They had similar bone-plating to their alpha counterparts, but lacked the armor over their torso and back. From head to tail, they measured at four to five feet long, and while on all four stood at about two-and-a-half feet tall.

Seramu made his way into the building while summoning another five beowolves to bring their supplies down with them. By the time the two humans made it to the floor beneath the roof, Eri was starting to doze off. Seramu knew that it had been a very emotionally exhausting two days for the girl, so he summoned Lupa and the three took the same positions from last night. The beowolves disappeared after they had finished their tasks and Seramu sent Huginn out of the building to keep watch for anyone coming near. 

Eri had been peacefully asleep for about a half hour now, but Seramu knew that he would need to wake her soon. It was nearing four o’clock as far as he could tell and he’s had nothing to eat since yesterday and Eri had a couple handfuls of cereal for breakfast.

Luckily, it was during Eri’s nap that the nevermores he sent to get shoes came back with a pair of tan boots that looked like they were slip-ons. He went about gently waking Eri up and making sure she was alright. Without Huginn in the room, he had some trouble seeing, but all of his Grimm were able to see other people’s emotions. Since Lupa was with them, he used her as his set of eyes. Lupa, along with all his other named Grimm, could see like Huginn, but was color-blind when it came to non-human objects. That was still better than all of his other creatures which could _only_ see people as their emotions.

After Eri had awoken, they went about having her try on her new shoes, which she loved if her hugging Seramu’s leg while thanking him was anything to go off of. The need for food, however, made itself apparent when both of their stomachs’ rumbled while Eri was still testing out her boots. 

Eri wanted to continue eating her Apple Jacks from that morning, but held off when Seramu explained that she needed something more nutritional for her. Seramu ended up getting some bread and beef jerky prepared for the both of them. Seramu knew that this was not good for the child, but they didn’t have that many options unless he wanted to steal food that would spoil very fast. They also had very little ways to cook food. Some of his Grimm were able to breath fire, but they all shot out fireballs that were very destructive, so that would not be a good idea. He might be able to get some fruits and vegetables, but that would mean he would need to send out a group nevermore every one or two days so that they don’t eat rotten food.

There’s also the issue that they had been spotted already, and it hasn’t even been a day. Seramu had spent six years on the streets before joining the Yakuza and had barely ever been seen. Fortunately, he probably would not need to send his creatures out that often anymore. Eri’s clothing issue was resolved and if they kept getting non-perishable food then he didn’t see them having to resupply more than once or twice a week. 

The issue remained, however, that Eri would need real food sooner than later and they couldn’t afford sending out nevermores every day. They would probably need to start looking into restaurant dumpsters soon, but he doesn’t know how Eri would react to eating literal trash. Hopefully he’ll be able to explain that it's needed for their well-being. 

After they were done eating their dinner, they assumed their now daily set-up of Eri laying on Seramu, who reclined on Lupa. They sat there for a little just relaxing, but Seramu could tell that Eri was starting to leave the land of consciousness. 

“Goodnight Eri.”

“… Goodnight nii-chan.”

* * *

A standard beowolf from season 4 of RWBY.

This is what I have in mind for Baloo along with any other ursa majors I end up writing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you all think in the comments. Stay safe out there and have a good week.


	4. Blod- Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dränks I blod, blod, blod! (Swedish)  
> Drenched in blood, blood, blood! (English)

_ Two weeks after the beach incident _

It took a few days, but Eri and Seramu had formed a sort of rhythm. Seramu had only needed to steal food one more time, the day after they ran into Midnight, but Seramu realized that they needed something to do to fill up their days. 

A toy store in Tokyo along with a few bookstores and libraries spread out across Japan were broken into by a flock of raven-like birds and had multiple items stolen. The toy store was confused to see that the items stolen were all for young girls, while the bookstores and libraries had books for children and teenagers stolen along with a few middle school level textbooks.

The two of them would wake up and eat some breakfast. While Eri was eating peacefully, Seramu would go over their supplies and see if they were running low on anything. After their morning meal, Eri would play with her new toys or read one of her books and Seramu would read through his textbooks. He knew the importance of having an education, especially since his control over the Grimm was based on how strong his mind was. 

After a few hours of this, they would have a small meal for their lunch. During the time in between their afternoon and nightly meals, the two of them would go outside and walk around the city, making sure to stay away from the highly populated areas. Seramu already knew that that would have been a bad idea, but it also seemed that Eri was not comfortable in the large crowds, which he understood fully. Once you lose your trust in people, being near a large number of them was downright terrifying. 

Seramu and Eri would then head back to their apartment building and after making sure from Huginn that no one was around, would quickly ascend on Muninn to the roof. Most of their dinners consisted of bread and some sort of preserved meat. Seramu had also learned that Eri had a strong love for apples during this time, and made sure to get her some during his last food raid. The apples didn’t even have a chance to spoil with how quick the little girl went through them. 

After dinner, Seramu would entertain Eri by either reading to her, playing with her, or answering the myriad of questions that she had. Unfortunately, Seramu had nearly no memory of his family since his father abandoned him in an alley when he was three, and there was an unspoken rule to not talk about the Yakuza which both of them were fine with. So most of the questions would be about his six years being homeless between the ages of three and nine or about his Grimm. 

Seramu had shown Eri a few more types, including his ursa, which is what Baloo is, creep (eyeless, tiny T-rex), boarbatusk (heavily armored pig with gigantic tusks), lancers (huge bee-like creatures that can shoot spines from their mandibles), and sabyr (sabertooth tiger). Eri apparently thought that the eyelessness of the creeps made them too creepy for her, but loved the sabyrs. The first time Eri saw a sabyr, she ran up to it yelling “kitty!” Seramu admitted that it was probably the most adorable thing he had ever seen, a tiny four year old girl hugging the leg of a saber tooth tiger that was taller than her while on four legs and acting as if it was a normal house cat. 

Honestly, the hardest part of all of this for Seramu was getting used to Eri calling him her big brother, or nii-chan. He never thought that he would be loved, but seeing the pure affection from Eri whenever she called him nii-chan almost brought him to tears a few times.

Along with that, Seramu had begun to see Eri as a little sister and went back and forth calling her Eri or imouto so that she would know that the familial bond was mutual. Eri had actually broken down crying the first time he called her his little sister. At first, he thought that he had done something wrong, but Lupa could see that she was feeling nothing but happiness at the time.

All in all, things could be better, they always could be, but neither of them would give the other up for anything. Most importantly, they were both happy for the first time in their lives.

* * *

_ Three months after escaping the Yakuza _

Nemuri Kayama was going on her patrol after the school day ended. She was making her way through downtown when she started to think about the past three months. The day after she had encountered the two kids from the Yakuza investigation, the staff at UA had another meeting with Sir Nighteye and detective Tsukauchi. 

Nemuri explained everything that happened the previous day ending with her calling Aizawa. Since then, the heroes have been taking a different approach to try and find the kids, such as leaving supplies out for them in hopes of trying to talk to one of them. That plan failed at first because the kids seemed to avoid the stuff like the plague until a month ago when Nemuri left a note for them, explaining who she is and why they were searching for them.

That night, a singular bird came and took the note, but nothing else. She started to write notes to the kids hoping that they could start building a trusting relationship or even get a response back. She never did get a response, but after about two weeks of daily notes, some of the supplies left for them were taken. 

That was the last major update to the investigation seeing as the Shie Hassaikai members were all very tight lipped. One member named Rappa was willing to give info, but they quickly learned he knew almost nothing and was only a member because he wanted to beat Overhaul in a fight. 

Nemuri was hoping to find the kids soon and that nothing happened to them. She continued to go back to Dagobah beach at random hoping to catch some sort of clue, or even see them again.

Today was not one of those days though. It seemed like a bunch of small time crooks decided to perform their heists today. Multiple bank robberies, stores being broken into, and some muggings. 

Luckily, they had a shortened day at UA due to the Sports Festival having just ended for the third year students. The city also had a lot more heroes than normal, so the fact that there were so many crimes was weird. Most of the crimes were stopped pretty fast and the villains were handed to the police.

Midnight was sent to one of the bank robberies shortly after starting her patrol, as her quirk was best suited for the enclosed space that the robbers were in. The whole thing took about ten minutes after she showed up, with the longest portion being having to move all of the unconscious men to police cruisers. 

She had just watched as the last robber was driven off when she started to feel a sense of dread. Nemuri turned to look down the block and saw that she was actually within a couple of blocks from the beach. The feeling of dread and the lack of distance to Dagobah made her recant her earlier statement of not going to check today.

Midnight took one step towards the beach when all hell broke loose.

From her position, she could see dozens of gigantic black birds rise to the sky along with even more wolf-like creatures running away from the beach in all directions. Nemuri recognized the creatures immediately. She started to run to the beach when one of the birds dive bombed right in front of her. 

Nemuri didn’t even stand as tall as the things legs and she knew that if this thing was like the wolf and bear creatures she saw three months ago, she did not stand a chance against it. 

The beast moved its beak to the ground and started to tap out a pattern. Nemuri was so shocked that she didn’t even realize that most of the other creatures had already disappeared, and all of the remaining ones had converged near her.

What she did notice however, was the pattern the bird was repeating. It was a short pattern that nearly everyone knew, no matter how old or where you are from.

_ “... --- ... / ... --- ... / ... --- ...” _

Midnight looked into the bird's eyes and said three words that would change many people’s lives.

“I can help.”

One of the birds in the crowd walked forward and moved its foot so that it was right in front of her. The message was clear,  _ ‘I will take you.’ _ She moved forward and allowed the creature to pick her up.

As the giant bird ascended with her in its claws, she decided to try and get a feeling for what was needed. “What’s wrong?” she asked. Nemuri didn’t fully expect a response from the bird, but was happy, then quickly terrified of the message.

_ “.-.. .. - - .-.. . / --- -. . / .... ..- .-. -” _

Nemuri was never happier that morse code was required for heroics. The message was played out by the bird closing its beak in the pattern that spelled out,

_ ‘Little one hurt.’ _

* * *

_ One hour earlier _

Seramu and Eri had finished their lunch of apples and peanut butter a few hours ago and were now taking their near-daily walk through Musutafu. As Seramu walked down the street with Eri holding his hand and talking animatedly about the latest thing she read in the books left by Midnight. 

He was definitely suspicious when the hero started to leave supplies for them, but after having his miniature nevermores scout the area out for two weeks and not seeing anyone nearby, he decided to try it out. It was just coincidence that the day he decided to take the items that there was a note. It was a simple apology-like letter from the hero that confronted them at the beach a few months ago.

Both he and Eri read every letter from the R-Rated Hero and could tell that she was genuinely sorry. Seramu couldn’t help but think how fast that would change once they learned what he has done in the past. 

Probably the best thing to come from the supply staches was that the heroes learned very fast that one of them loved apples, and would leave quite a few in each pile. It was shortly after their first delivery of the bushel of apples that Seramu finally learned Eri’s quirk. They weren’t able to eat all of them due to having to change buildings at the time and most of the apples spoiled. 

While looking over their supplies and commenting on the spoiling of their food, Eri’s horn started to glow. Seramu only realized something was happening when Eri started screaming at him to stay away. Seramu, not knowing what was happening, did the opposite. Eri backed away from him and ended up falling into their pile of non-perishable food. All of the cardboard boxes disappeared but nothing else was quite noticeable at first glance, but Huginn has better eye-sight than humans seeing as he’s a bird. Due to this, Seramu saw that their dried fruit also disappeared, but none of the other food that was suddenly spilled around the room, or other plastic containers. 

Thanks to the fact that he had been reading a biology textbook recently, Seramu was able to see the difference in what stayed versus what disappeared, inorganic and organic material. He knew at that point that he could not do anything for Eri personally, unless he wanted to be affected by whatever she was doing, but his Grimm could. He was pretty sure that the Grimm were not actually alive so they wouldn’t be affected, and if that theory was wrong, so what, he can just resummon them.

With his plan set, he summoned the one Grimm that Eri had attached herself to more than any other, Lupa, the mother wolf. Lupa immediately picked the screaming child up and started to try and calm her down. Seramu was happy to see that both, Lupa was not affected and that Eri also seemed to realize this fact and calmed down.

After that incident, Seramu would go on to teach Eri how to control her quirk better and what it actually did, which was to reverse any organic material in time. They never had spoiled apples after that discovery.

However, their food issues are what brought Seramu and Eri to Dagobah today. They had been living off of fruits, vegetables, and bread for quite a while now, but Seramu wanted to see if he could find anything that might help in cooking food so that they could potentially start getting protein. 

It took the two of them about half-an-hour to make it to the beach from their new hideout. Seramu had already sent a mini nevermore ahead to see if anyone was there, a tradition he started after almost running into Midnight. 

Once at the beach, Eri went to sit on one of the many microwaves strewn about the sand and pulled out one of Midnight’s books, while Seramu started his search for anything that could help cook food consistently. He planned that if he did not find anything today, he will start to collect firewood from somewhere and try to steal a lighter. It's not the best, but what is when you're homeless and trying to raise a four year old.

It took him just under another half-hour, but he finally found it. A panini maker that still looked in working order was in at the bottom of a trash pile. Even better, it didn’t look to be underneath anything. 

Huginn looked over to Eri and saw that she had finished her story and was now sitting there bored. “Hey Eri.” Seramu called the girl. “Can you come over and help me for a second? I don’t think I can do this alone.”

The little girl sprung to her feet immediately and ran over ready to help her nii-chan. She stood by Seramu’s leg pushing her waist length hair out of her eyes. “I can help?”

“Of course you can, imouto. See this silvery square?” He asked while pointing to the cooking apparatus. After he got a nod from Eri, he continued, “Well, this thing is connected to a cable.” Eri was now confused, “A cable is like a skinny snake.” That she understood. “I need you to make sure the cable isn’t attached to anything when I pick up the square. You think you can do that for me?”

He received a very enthusiastic nod in response. Seramu bent down and scooped up the cooker slowly so that he did not mess with the pile of trash. Eri went to work locating the cable. Once she found it, she followed it underneath a coffee table. The cable was actually caught, so Seramu was relieved he called Eri to help.

Eri started to pull on the cable harder and harder, unaware of the strain she was putting on the mountain of garbage. Seramu could see that she was trying to brute force it instead of going to the problem and untangling it. 

“Hold on, Er-”

The table shifted, causing the mountain to shift with it, and before either of them could react, pieces from the top started to fall. 

A small brick fell from midway up the pile and hit Eri on the left side of her head. Seramu was on her side the next instant carrying her away from the still collapsing trash dune. Huginn and Seramu went to work trying to assess Eri’s condition. 

What he saw made his blood run cold. There was a large gash across the side of her head that had blood gushing out at an alarming rate. Her emotional state told them that she was unconscious and not waking up soon.

Seramu had a basic knowledge of medical procedures, so he knew to get some sort of cloth and try to stop the bleeding as much as possible, but after that, he didn’t know. 

He needed help.

They needed a  _ hero _ .

Seramu ripped off a part of his shirt and pressed to her head while trying to figure out how to go about getting help. Picking Eri up and hoping to come across a hero would take too long and he didn’t have a phone to contact help. He made up his mind quickly, he didn’t care what happened to him, Eri needed help.

Seramu unleashed his quirk.

Dozens of normal sized nevermore, along with Muninn, and even more beowolves were summoned within milliseconds, all ingrained with a simple order.

_ ‘Bring me a hero.’ _

It didn’t take long for Muninn to report back saying that he had found a hero, and even better, it was Midnight. Seramu gently picked up Eri while keeping pressure on her injury and brought her to the entrance of the beach park, knowing that Midnight would need space to work. Seramu made it up the stairs as Muninn was landing with the hero. They met each other halfway and Seramu put Eri down while Midnight went straight to work.

The R-Rated Hero pulled out multiple rolls of gauze and things of disinfectant. While applying the disinfectant, she turned to Seramu and gave instructions. “I need you to grab my communicator and call for an ambulance, now. It's in my belt, right pouch.” 

He rushed over to her and felt around for the communicator. After finding it, he realized he had no idea how to use this thing and the tiny details were hard for Huginn to see from his shoulder. “How do I use this thing?!”

“Press the button on the side then talk.” Midnight responded in a calm, even tone. 

Seramu did as he was told and found the button. “We need an ambulance at Dagobah beach right now, please hurry!” 

“Request received. EMT’s en route.”

Midnight had just finished cleaning the wound to the best of her ability and started to apply the gauze tightly around the girl’s head. “That's about as much as I’m able to do. She’s going to need stitches though. She most definitely has a concussion, so the doctors are going to need to watch her for a while.” 

Midnight looked from the girl back to the clearly distressed pre-teen, his shirt looked to be completely drenched in blood, with a bird on his shoulder. “Hey, kid.” She didn’t mention out loud that she noticed that the kid did not move his head to face her, but the bird did. “She’ll be alright. You did good, getting help as soon as possible. Quick reactions can make a big difference.”

“Seramu.”

“Huh?” Midnight had no idea why he just said the japanese word for salem.

“My name is Seramu. She’s Eri. I have a feeling we’ll be seeing each other a lot for a little bit, so you might as well know our names.”

It was at that moment that two ambulances and two police cars were parked by the three people. The medical personnel were immediately making their way to Eri and prepped her for the journey to the hospital while checking her head. Seramu stuck close to the medics treating Eri while Midnight went to talk to a man in a brown trenchcoat coming from one of the police cars. 

Eri was placed in the back of one of the ambulances. Seramu quickly followed and was happy when none of the paramedics questioned him. He saw Midnight get in the car with the trenchcoat wearing man as the doors to the ambulance closed. The vehicle started to move and both Eri and Seramu were on their way to a hospital for the first time in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you all think in the comments. Stay safe out there and have a good week.


	5. 512- Lamb of God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forget the only life that you knew outside

Seramu and Midnight were sitting in Eri’s hospital room. Eri had been patched up, but was still unconscious and probably would stay that way until some time the next day. Seramu was waiting for the moment when he would be arrested. He was positive it was coming, he just hadn’t expected it to take this long. He had a hero sitting just across the room, so might as well ask.

“Why am I still here?”

“Huh?” Huninn could see that Midnight was genuinely confused by the question.

“Why hasn’t anyone arrested me yet?”

Midnight’s confusion continued to grow, which was making Seramu confused. “Why would anyone arrest you? As far as I can tell, you haven’t done anything wrong.”

There was a soft knock on the door before a tall man wearing a brown overcoat and brown hat walked into the room. Seramu recognized him as the police officer that Midnight talked to before the ambulance left.

“Hello there, my name is detective Naomasa Tsukauchi. I’m here to get your statements for today’s occurrences.”

Seramu could see that Midnight’s confusion was still present, but she was evening out to a normal emotional level, and Tsukauchi was calm with a small bit of tenseness. 

“Midnight, if we could start with you?” She gave the detective a nod in response. “Alright then. Whenever you’re ready.”

Midnight went on to explain how after dealing with a bank robbery, she planned on heading to Dagobah to see if she could spot any clues about the kids, but was stopped when hundreds of creatures sprung out from the beach. She was approached by one of the massive birds and was given an ‘sos.’ Midnight allowed the bird to grab her and was flown to the beach where she spotted Seramu carrying a bleeding Eri. She gave medical help and called for aid, and that was about it.

“Alright then. Thank you Midnight.” He turned to face the other male in the room. “Now if you’re ok with me getting your statement now, we can get this part over with.”

Seramu scoffed at the thought of him being given a choice. “Does it really matter what I think? I’ll tell you what you want so that we can, as you said ‘get this part over with.’”

“Okay, that's it. Why do you think we are going to arrest you?” Midnight asked.

“Well lets see. I’ve committed theft, trespassing, breaking and entering, public quirk usage, assault with my quirk, and kidnapping. And that's just in the last three months, let alone before that I was a member of a Yakuza.”

Kayama and Tsukauchi looked towards one another knowing what the other was thinking,  _ ‘He was a member?’ _ The two of them also knew that Kayama was better with kids and had already made plans for them, so it was decided she would take the lead if things went a little unexpected.

“Seramu,” again, the bird looked at her but not the kid, “could you tell us why you joined? It might give us a better understanding of what's going on.”

“I joined about three years ago, back when I was nine, I think. I was getting ready to sleep when Overhaul showed up. People had never treated me well, so I was instantly afraid and on guard. But he made no movement towards me, he just asked me my opinion on quirks. I think he knew what I was going to say because he did not seem surprised at all when I said that I hate them.”

That got a small reaction from the adults, and why wouldn’t it. In this society, it's expected of everyone to love the fact that there are superpowers. 

“He then asked me how I would feel if quirks were able to be erased from humanity for good. To say I was interested would be an understatement. He saw that and told me that I could help cure this diseased society and to follow him. I was a member for three years, right up to the point where he put his plan in motion. I was never told that the way to get rid of quirks was to torture and experiment on a little girl.”

The adults were shocked and horrified. That’s why there was a medical room right next to the bedroom. Tsukauchi felt like he needed to puke and Midnight had a murderous rage for anyone who could do that to anyone, let alone a child. Neither could act on their current urges, they still needed some info.

Tsukauchi decided to ask this time, recognizing the unbridled fury in Kayama’s eyes. “What did you do after you found out?”

“I went and talked to Eri after the third day I heard her screams. I thought that maybe Overhaul had just made a mistake because he was just starting, but after the third night in a row and seeing how happy he was all of a sudden, I knew he had every intention to torture Eri. I was able to go anywhere I pleased in the compound due to Overhaul thinking I was completely loyal to him and his goal. I asked Eri if she wanted to leave, she said yes. So, we left, and I made sure that no one from the Shie Hassaikai could  _ ever  _ hurt Eri again.”

Tsukauchi turned to Nemuri and gave her nod. That nod meant two things: one, he was telling the truth, two, they could work with this. 

“So,” Tsukauchi started, “what you’re telling me is that a known villain coerced you, a nine year old at the time, to join a criminal organization and that after you found out what the organization was doing, you left along with another child captive.”

"I wasn't a captive though. I was a member and joined of my own free will."

"While that might be technically true for you, legally, you were and still are a child. Overhaul is an adult and an S-class villain. He can and probably will be charged with your kidnapping." Tsukauchi replied.

“Why are you helping me?” Seramu was starting to get the impression that no matter what he said, they would turn it around and lay blame elsewhere.

“Because, you were and still are a child.” Midnight repeated tsukauchi’s statement. “If I can, I would like to ask you why you don’t think we want to help?”

The hero and detective watched as the kid’s face grew somber. “No one has before,” he replied.

Midnight stood and walked over to Seramu’s sitting form and knelt down to be level with him. She looked him in the eyes that she was sure did not work and uttered words that would change his life. “Well, I’m hoping to change that. I’ve been paying for all the things you have stolen in these three months and I am willing to do much more. Since I saw you kids on that beach, all I’ve wanted is to help the two of you, and if you and Eri are alright with it, I would like to take you in.”

“Wha-?” Seramu was speechless. The last person to ‘help’ him, ended up being a child torturing psychopath, but she had already been helping them, hadn’t she? Midnight started giving them supplies a few weeks ago and if what she said was true, was paying for all the other stuff he had taken.

“You don’t need to answer now, I know you probably want to talk to Eri about this, but do know, I am fully willing and prepared to take you two in.”

Seramu looked through Huginn’s eyes and didn’t see any hints of deception in the hero before him. The main emotion in her was hope with hints of happiness and eagerness. 

Suddenly, a black pool opened on the hospital room’s wall. The three conscious occupants of the room were shocked to see an eight foot tall wolf with bone armor walk out of the sludge. None were more shocked than Seramu himself.

“Lupa, what are you doing?” Seramu asked the alpha beowolf. 

Lupa walked towards the slowly standing Midnight, who was trying not to show fear. This was one of the creatures that was used to distract her on Dagobah. She could tell, just like three months ago, that she stood  _ no  _ chance against this thing. If it wanted her dead, she would die. That observation is what cemented the fact that Seramu used the beasts as a distraction back then.

Lupa looked down while Midnight had to crane her neck to look the creature in its eyes. Lupa slowly leaned down so that their heads were level. Seramu could see that the two adults were absolutely terrified and had no idea what to do, they were just, frozen. Then Lupa did something Seramu had only seen once before, about three months ago.

Lupa moved forward and rubbed Midnight’s cheek with her own. 

The beowolf then turned to look at Seramu and spoke into his mind.  _ “She would make a good replacement. Trust her. She will keep you two safe.” _ With her message sent, Lupa disintegrated and left two stunned adults and a very surprised child.

“Ok, so that happened.” Midnight said, looking from where Lupa just was, to the detective, and then to Seramu. “But, uhm,  _ what _ just happened?”

Seramu took that as his cue, “That was Lupa, a Grimm I can summon that has mother-like instincts. The cheek rubs are a show of affection and trust, and then she told me to trust you, Midnight.” He was not going to repeat the replacement part. He was  _ not  _ ready for that and did not know if he ever would be, but that took most of his indecisiveness and threw it away.

He and Eri could be safe. They could no longer need to look over their shoulders constantly, but he still needed to talk to Eri. He knows that if Lupa trusted her, Eri would instantly agree, but he needed to hear her say it first. If Eri said no, then they would leave and continue as they were, but he did not see that happening. 

“Well, I can see you have a lot to think about. We’ll be back later with some dinner.” Tsukauchi said as he put his notebook and pen away. Midnight gave another glance to both Seramu and Eri before walking after the detective.

Nurses and a doctor were frequent guests of Eri’s room throughout the rest of the day and into the night. They all said the same thing just in different words; Eri’s fine. Seramu had never breathed a bigger sigh of relief in his life. They had only been together for three months, but he could not imagine his life without his imouto in it. 

Midnight came back a little before sunset with some food. Apparently she thought that apples were all they ate because she came in with five of them, all for Seramu. He took them with open arms but did explain that Eri was the one who loved apples. He was sure he heard a whispered “good to know” from the hero, but couldn’t be sure.

He grabbed one of the chairs in the room and dragged it over to Eri’s bedside. He was pretty sure she was not going to like waking up inside a hospital, so he wanted to be as close as possible for when the inevitable freak out happened. He reached out and grabbed her hand, then leaned forward until his head met the bed.

He was asleep in seconds.

* * *

He awoke the next morning to the sound of screaming.

Seramu jolted up in his chair. Huginn looked at the screaming child and saw that her emotions were stuck on unbridled fear. This had happened a couple of times during their time together but never this bad.

The sight of him and Lupa generally helped her cement herself in the present so he brought her in while rubbing the tiny hand that was still in his. Lupa rested her head in Eri's lap and started to whine to remind Eri she was there. The two of them meant safety.

Luckily, Eri stopped screaming but was still internally freaking out. Seramu had learned that once the screaming stops, it's ok for Eri to receive human contact. He sat on the side of her bed and brought her head to his chest constantly whispering that he was here and that she is safe.

Slowly but surely, she calmed down. Her breathing was still a little erratic but Huginn could tell that confusion was slowly overtaking the fear. 

"Eri, I just want to say first, is that you are ok. Second is that I am not going anywhere. We are ok. You were hurt so I got help." Seramu explained. He knew that she would go from thinking she was back with Overhaul to whether or not he was leaving her. In her mind, those were the two worst things possible. 

“Uhm, I have breakfast. Is it ok if I come in now?” Huginn and Eri looked to the doorway to see that Midnight was there in her civilian clothing, a purple long sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

“Eri, this is Midnight. She’s the hero that helped me save you yesterday. Is it alright with you if she comes in?” Eri looked back and forth between Seramu and Midnight. Seramu could see the gears turning in her head. She was probably thinking that if he wasn’t freaking out, then she was ok, so she gave a nod in response.

“Alright, I’ve got apple slices for the little one and some miso for Seramu.” She said as she walked towards the hospital bed. The food was placed on the side table and then Midnight went to sit on a chair on the opposite side of Seramu. “So, now that you’re awake, I would like to properly introduce myself. My name is Nemuri Kayama, also known as the R-Rated Hero: Midnight, but you guys can call me Nemuri.” Nemuri seemed to hesitate a little and then looked to Seramu. “I don’t know if you want to be the one to ask or if you even want to do that now, so, yeah. What do you want to do, Seramu?”

He thought it over for a second. Eri had just woken up and had a panic attack not even five minutes ago. Plus, she had not eaten since yesterday afternoon so she was probably starving. “Why don’t we eat some breakfast first, then we can talk.” He helped Eri sit up in the gigantic bed and gave her the plate of apple slices. Eri’s mood immediately went up. Seramu grabbed the miso and ate a spoonful, and oh my god was it the best thing he had ever eaten. 

Midnight must have noticed Seramu’s internal thoughts. “You like it?” Seramu answered by eating a couple more spoonfuls without even taking a breath. Nemuri seemed to relax a little at that. “I’m glad. Spent the last couple weeks learning to cook just in case.”

The trio spent the next couple minutes in comfortable silence as the two kids ate their meals and Nemuri was on her phone checking any texts from her coworkers. She had told Shouta about the development last night, so naturally, as of this morning, the entire staff knew. They all knew about her wanting to foster the kids and now that they had been found everyone was wishing her luck and/or asking to help in some way. If things went according to plan, then it might be a good idea if most of her coworkers stayed away so that the kids would not get spooked. 

From what Seramu had told Tsukauchi and her yesterday, along with the multitude of scars along Eri’s arms and legs, they have a pretty good guess what she went through. Luckily, it didn’t go on for long, but  _ any  _ amount of time like that was too long. The issue they now had was that they had little information about Seramu’s past.

He said he had joined the Shie Hassaikai at around the age of nine and was now, maybe, twelve. Overhaul had picked him off the street, so he was already homeless, but for how long, and why? Did he have a family out there somewhere? They also did not know if he was born blind or if that was an incident at some point.

Nemuri was so lost in thought that she hadn’t noticed that both kids were done with their meals until she felt a tap on her leg. She jumped a little and looked down to see the bird that was usually on Seramu’s shoulder. Her eyes followed it as it walked back to the boy and flapped up to his spot.

“Alright, now that I have your attention. It’s time to have a talk.” Seramu moved so that his eyes were facing the girl next to him. “Eri, yesterday after the doctors had patched you up, Miss Kayama and I had a conversation that we need your input in now. You remember how it's been her that's been giving us supplies over the past few weeks?” Eri tilted her head in thought for a few seconds before Seramu saw the light bulb go off and she nodded. “Well, she’s offering to help us even more by allowing both of us to live with her. How does that sound to you?”

Huginn saw the hope that was filling up Midnight as Eri thought the question over. Seramu was expecting some questions from the girl, but the quickly rising happiness and hope in her was answer enough for him. He really wasn’t expecting the reply Eri gave however and he thinks Kayama may have had a heart attack and a stroke at the same time.

“Does that make you our mama?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you all think in the comments. Stay safe out there and have a good week.


	6. Until it Sleeps- Metallica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the pain still hates me  
> So hold me, until it sleeps

After that heart stopping moment of pure adorableness, it was decided that Nemuri Kayama would foster Seramu and Eri. Apparently, Nemuri was perfectly willing to outright adopt them, but Seramu thought that they should learn more about each other first before taking that leap and she agreed that whatever they thought was best would be what she did. The fact that she was fine with waiting put another good note for her in Seramu’s mind.

Eri, however, had no intention of waiting for certain things and started to call Nemuri, mama. The happiness that radiated off of her after each time being called mama made Seramu/Huginn’s eyes hurt from how bright it was. 

Nemuri was a little horrified that she got a text not even a minute after being made a foster parent from Nezu saying that she had the next week off so that everyone could become acquainted with each other. 

So that's how they spent the rest of their day, spending time together and slowly becoming closer. Eri’s doctor said that she was healing well, but they wanted to keep her for another night just in case and then the three of them would be good to go the next day. In the meantime, they wanted to take some blood from Seramu so that they could try and track down any family he might have or any other pertinent information. The doctors had already taken some blood from Eri the previous day while dealing with her head for the same reason.

Once night came about, Eri was no longer attached to any tubes or wires outside of her heart monitor so Seramu ended up on the bed with her on top of him. Nemuri decided to stay the night as well and took the couch.

* * *

Eri only had a minor panic attack this morning. That was much better than Seramu expected seeing as they were still in the hospital. It only took a minute for her to calm down and there was no need for Lupa to be brought in. Nemuri had woken up the instant Eri jolted and silently watched as Seramu calmed her down. After that was done, Nemuri walked over to the bed and stood right next to Eri while holding her arms apart. Eri knew the gesture and melted into the hug.

Shortly before noon struck, the doctor came and did his final examination of Eri. Finding nothing of concern, he said that they were free to go but to come if anything comes up later on. As they were walking out the door, Nemuri gave a little tidbit of information that Seramu did not like.

“What do you mean I can’t have Huginn with me outside?”

“Well, he’s technically a part of your quirk and you can’t use your quirk in public spaces.” The explanation did not really help however.

“I’m literally blind without him. How am I supposed to walk around?”

Nemuri was handed something from one of the nurses and turned back to Seramu so that he could see what it was. It was a white cane. “Since you don’t know how to use this properly yet you’ll have to stick to me so that I can guide you. Over the next couple weeks to months, you’ll learn to use this so that you can move around freely without help.”

“But you’re a pro hero, can’t you just give me permission to use my quirk?” Seramu countered with his loophole.

“No can do. I can only give permission in life or death situations.” she countered back.

Realizing that he had lost, Seramu dismissed Huginn and grabbed onto Nemuri’s left arm while she held Eri’s hand with her right. The walk to Nemuri’s car took longer than it should have due to Seramu tripping multiple times but they finally made it in one piece.

The drive was a quiet affair for the two children. Eri had never consciously been in a car before and was enthusiastically watching the outside world go by. Seramu, however, was trying to get used to his other senses working in overdrive now that he was actually blind again. He had not had a Grimm to look through in years due to his hatred for his handicap. He knew that if Overhaul’s plan had gone through like he originally wanted, then he would be actually blind for the rest of his life, but that problem always seemed so far away.

Once they reached the apartment, Seramu heard Eri give a quiet ‘woah.’ They stepped inside and Seramu was allowed to call in Huginn again. Now that he could ‘see’ again, he had to agree with his little sister, the place was big and had artwork covering nearly every wall. 

A small entrance led to what looked like a living room with a moderate sized TV and two coffee tables on the ends of a three seater couch along with two chairs. Connected to the living room was a kitchen with a dining area. There was a hallway branching from the kitchen that had multiple doors that Seramu guessed were bedrooms and a bathroom.

“Make yourselves at home, ‘cause it kind of is until I’m told otherwise.” Nemuri showed them to her shoe rack and had to explain that they did not wear shoes indoors and that they could put on some slippers if they wanted. Neither of them had known about this custom but Seramu was sure there would be more of that later. “Alright guys, while you're looking around I’m gonna start up some lunch. Anything you guys want?”

“Apples, mama!”

“I don’t really care. Oh, but I should mention, I am allergic to nuts.”

Slight fear went through Nemuri at the mention of an allergy, specifically a food allergy, but she signed up for this when she decided she wanted to raise these two. “Good to know.”

The kids walked down the hall to explore the rest of the rooms. There were two doors on each side. The first door on the right appeared to be the room set up for Eri. It had bright colors lining three of the walls and a well made painting of a unicorn on the fourth. A twin bed was set on the far wall with a bookcase filled with childrens books and a doll house next to it. Eri, vibrating with happiness, ran up to the bookcase looking through the books that were meticulously organised. It seems living with Seramu’s love of reading for three months affected the little one.

They walked to the room opposite of Eri’s, which ended up being Seramu’s. It was obvious that Nemuri wasn’t too sure about how to set up a room for a pre-teen boy. Seramu did not care though, if anything he preferred this. The room was basic and bland. Just like with Eri’s, there was a bed on the far wall next to a bookcase, but the bookcase was empty. Unlike Eri’s, there was a desk with pencils, paper, and even a laptop set up on the wall next to the door.

The door next to Seramu’s was a bathroom and bath mix, probably to conserve space in the apartment. Across from the bathroom was Nemuri’s room which had an attached bathroom.

The two walked back to the kitchen to see Nemuri setting down three plates. Two of them had a sandwich and the third had a half sandwich with some apple slices. The three of them ate in a comfortable silence and once they were done Nemuri led them to the living room. They all sat on the couch with Nemuri and Seramu on the ends and Eri in the middle, but leaning onto Seramu’s side.

“Have you ever watched TV?” Nemuri grabbed the remote while giving Seramu and Eri a questioning glance.

“I’ve heard of them, but this is the first I have ever seen one. Chisaki did not have any TVs in the compound so I’m pretty sure Eri hasn’t seen any either.”

Nemuri turned on a children's cartoon and the trio sat back to just relax. They continued to watch the children’s show until Nemuri and Seramu heard soft snoring from in between them. Nemuri picked up Eri and took her to her bedroom. When she came back, she turned off the TV and turned to face Seramu. “Is it ok with you if we talk a little?”

“Sure. What about?” Seramu answered.

“If you don’t want to answer that's fine, but I… I would like to know about your time before going with Overhaul.”

Seramu thought for a few seconds before responding. “Not much to tell. Dad dropped me off in an alleyway when I was three and I never saw him again.”

“Woah, woah, woah.” Nemuri really hoped she had heard that wrong. “You’ve been out there since you were three? How did you survive? And where was your mother during this?”

“I have no memory of my mother whatsoever, and I survived because of Lupa. When I said that she has motherly instincts, I was not joking. She kept me safe from people who would do me harm, brought me food and water, and generally just made sure I stayed alive.”

“Wow, getting her approval means a lot more now.”

“Hence, why I listened to her. If she had not told me to trust you, we would not be here right now. But back to the original question, nothing really happened in those six years. I moved from place to place without being seen. I think only a handful of people have seen me in the past nine years outside of the Shie Hissaki.”

“Alright, if that's it then that’s it.” She hesitated before asking her next question. “... Were you born blind, or did that happen while you were out there?”

“Ha!” Nemuri was surprised and a little concerned at that response. “Neither. I have one solid memory from before I was abandoned and that’s my dad pouring bleach onto my face while calling me a monster and saying that I deserved it. That was a week before he dumped me out onto the streets.”

Seramu saw Nemuri moving closer to him and when she was right next to him, opened her arms. He had seen the gesture this morning when Nemuri hugged Eri and knew that she would not force him, but he thought that he should at least give it a try. He moved in closer and wrapped his arms around her as she did the same. He had never been in a hug until Eri, but this felt different.

He felt warmth, affection, acceptance, safety, and something he thought he would never feel, motherly love.

That is when the dam broke.

He sobbed into her shoulder, letting loose emotions he had kept locked away since before he could remember. All the pain and suffering he had felt in his entire life came out in heart wrenching sobs. They stayed in that position for almost ten minutes until Seramu was left with only the occasional hiccup. 

As if they agreed on it, the two of them broke the hug at the same time. Nemuri moved her hands to be on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “I am here for you, Seramu. If you ever need anything, even if it's just to talk or you want another hug, I don’t want you to hesitate to come to me, ok?”

Seramu nodded as he stood from the couch. “Ok. I’m gonna wash up then take a nap.” He moved behind the couch and walked to the hallway threshold before turning back around. “And, Nemuri?”

“Hm?” The use of her first name did not go unnoticed by her. So far, he had only called her ‘Midnight’ or ‘Miss Kayama.’

He looked her in the eyes and said words that meant just as much as when Eri called her mama.

“Thank you. For everything.”

Then he walked away into the bathroom.

Nemuri sat there for another few minutes thinking about what just happened. The thought that Seramu was abandoned at three years old, a week after being blinded by his own father, to say she was furious was an understatement. With the kids asleep, she could not go out and take her frustrations out on villains. So, she did the next best thing to take her mind off things.

_ “HEEEEYYYYY NNNNEeeem!” _ After all these years, you’d think Hizashi would know that he would get his quirk erased.  _ “How are you and the little listeners doing?” _

“We’re good. They’re both asleep right now, makes sense, been a long couple days for them. How are you two doing?”

_ “We are doing wonderful! Finishing up our lesson plans for this week. Got to get the listeners ready for their internships. You gonna come in at all? We understand you want to get everything settled over there, but everyone wants to meet them.” _

Nemuri thought for a second. “... Maybe, we’ll have to wait and see. Eri seems to be adjusting well but I don’t want to accidentally cause anything to come up. Seramu on the other hand seems to hate people seeing him. Plus, we’re gonna have to work on his mobility.”

_ “Mobility? Is he alright?” _

Nemuri started to get angry thinking back to her previous conversation. “Seramu’s blind.” There was a gasp on the other side of the line. “Kid says his dad blinded him before abandoning him. His quirk allows him to see somehow so he never learned to move with his handicap, but he can’t use his quirk in public so I’m gonna teach him how to use a cane.”

_ “We’re working on finding that scumbag, right?” _

“Police are looking for anyone who’s related to them. It’ll probably take a while, but we should be able to find both the kids’ families sometime this week and make them pay for whatever they’ve done.”

_ “Good. Oh, hey, Sho wants to talk to you. I’ll talk to you later.” _

“Later Zashi.” The sound of a phone being passed around could be heard by Nemuri.

_ “What’s wrong?” _ Shouta Aizawa had known Nemuri for over a decade now, and he knew that she mainly called Hizashi when she needed a distraction. He would then talk to her and figure out what’s wrong and try to help.

“I… I had a chat with Seramu and… he told me some things that really riled me up and I needed to talk it out.”

_ “What did he say?” _

“He’s been on the streets since he was three.”

_ “What?” _ Nemuri definitely heard the growl that came with that question. Shouta acts like he is strictly dictated by logic, but you mess with a kid and you will feel his wrath.

“His sperm donor blinded him then left him in an alley when he was three. No memory of a mother. I don’t think he’s allowed himself to be near anyone until recently, and the first person he trusts in years ends up being a psycho criminal who was torturing another kid.”

_ “Well. Ok. Not much we can do about that until we find him. What are you going to do in the meantime?” _

“I’m planning on taking the kids shopping tomorrow. I have the necessities already here for them, but I want to see if there’s anything more they want. Plus it’ll be fun to just hang out with them. Seramu may take some more time to get used to everything but Eri seems to have taken to the idea of me being her mother really fast, she’s already called me mama. Easily the high point of my life. The only thing that might come close is if Seramu calls me mom.”

_ “Don’t pressure him. If he’s going to see you as his mom, it’s going to need to happen naturally and that could take a long time, if ever.” _

“I know, but we’ve already made some progress I think. After our chat he ended up crying into my shoulder for a while and then called me by my given name.”

_ “Progress is progress. As long as they're safe and happy, that's all that matters for now. Everything else can come later.” _

“Definitely.”

_ “Alright, well Zashi and I need to finish our work. Call us if you need anything” _

“Will do.”

_ “See you later.” _

“See ya.”

Nemuri put her phone back onto the side table and looked at the clock. The entire conversation did not take that long so she still had time before she wanted to wake the kids for dinner. She decided to check on Eri seeing as she seems to have the worst sleep habits and Nemuri still just could not believe that she has two kids that she is possibly going to adopt asleep in her apartment. 

She got up and walked towards Eri’s room, entering the girl’s bedroom as quietly as possible. She sat down on the side of the bed and looked over the peacefully sleeping child. Nemuri could not help but think where this little girl would be if it was not for Seramu. It’s possible she would have been in that hell for years without anyone even knowing she existed. Nemuri started to run her hand through the bluish-white hair. Eri shifted in her sleep causing Nemuri to still her hand, but Eri was awake now. Opening her bright-red eyes, she looked up to the woman who had changed her life suddenly.

“Hello, mama.”

Another wave of happiness went through the heroine. She held in her coo’s as Eri sat up in her new bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Hey there, Eri. How are you feeling?”

“I’m ok. Where’s nii-chan?” The girl replied while looking around her room.

“Seramu’s in his room. He decided to take a nap shortly after you fell asleep.”

“Oh, ok.”

Nemuri looked over to the room’s clock and saw that she should start making dinner soon, but then she had an idea. “Hey, Eri. Do you want to help me make dinner?” 

So that’s the scene Seramu walked out of his room too. Huginn could barely make out their emotions through all the flour that was covering the two females as they made some tempura. The laughter was a good giveaway though. Once Eri saw Seramu, she ran into his legs giving him a hug, and now  _ he _ was covered in flour from the waist down. Once the meal was finished being prepared, Nemuri sent everyone to get changed. The meal was nice and simple, a random assortment of tempura with miso on the side.

“Hey, guys?” Nemuri started, “I was thinking of heading out to do some more shopping so you guys can pick up anything you want. Tomorrow’s a Monday so there shouldn’t be a lot of people around.”

Eri, with her mouth full, nodded her head rapidly and Seramu said a simple, “sure.”

“Alright then. We’ll head out a little after we finish breakfast.” Nemuri was glad they agreed. The more time they spent together, the closer they will become and she wanted to become closer to her kids. It may not be official yet, but the two of them have already grown on her and she sees them as her children.

After they were done with their meal, the ‘not-family’ moved back to the living room for some relaxation time. Nemuri turned on some child friendly entertainment again and they sat in comfortable silence, broken every once in a while by giggling or a random comment. 

One by one, the three went to their beds, Nemuri taking Eri and tucking her in. Nemuri sat in her bed about to fall asleep and could not help but think how her life had changed suddenly. She was a recently turned twenty-eight year old pro-hero/high school teacher and  _ now  _ an unofficial mother of  _ two _ . Let alone one of those kids is old enough to have been alive while she was in high school. No matter the circumstances, she couldn’t help but smile. She was happy and she would do anything to make sure Seramu and Eri are happy for as long as possible.

All in all, the first day of a full Kayama household was a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you all think in the comments. Stay safe out there and have a good week.


	7. Down With The Sickness- Disturbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't try to deny what you feel

The day started just like any other. It was a little weird for the three of them because this was literally the first morning spent together in the apartment, but it had worked out well. The use of an actual bathroom helped in the two children’s morning routines. Eri was very excited for her mama to do her hair, Seramu was never able to, so her hair was no longer disheveled and matted.

Once everyone was ready and breakfast was eaten, the three-headed out to the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall in Musutafu. Seramu was once again attached to Nemuri and holding his cane in front of, trying to get used to not seeing. Eri was holding Nemuri’s other hand but was partially hiding behind the older woman’s leg. Nemuri was right when she said that the mall would not be too busy, but there were still enough people walking around for Eri to be scared and Seramu to become on edge.

Due to his blindness, he had slightly better hearing than the average person and he could tell almost every time someone near them faltered in their step or whispered about him. Even without Huginn with him, he could feel the fear passing him every time a person passed by. Hearing people calling him a freak or a monster, or that he looked like a villain. Seramu had gotten used to it early on in life, hence why he did not like being seen and traveled quickly and quietly. 

“If either of you wants to leave, tell me.” Apparently, Nemuri had noticed these things as well, and she was not happy about it.

“As long as no one tries anything I’ll be good,” Seramu replied.

“Alright. Anything you kids want?”

“Eri likes to cuddle with things while she sleeps, so getting some plushies might be a good idea.”

“Anything for you kiddo?”

Seramu raised an eyebrow at ‘kiddo,’ but did not question it. Eri’s already calling Nemuri mama, and honestly, he no longer saw any downsides with living with her. Yesterday was a good day and he no longer felt like there was so much weight on his shoulders. He would no longer need to try and stay alive, now he could actually have a somewhat normal life. “Maybe some more books. I like learning, so I generally read textbooks.”

The hero stopped in her tracks and looked at Seramu. “You know you can ask for anything right now, right?”

“I know, but like I said, I like learning. Especially strategy but there aren’t that many books about that.”

Nemuri had a confused look, but she just nodded her head and continued walking. It made sense, at least a little bit, to her. Homeless kids generally can’t go to school, so it’d make sense why someone who’s been out there since they were three would educate himself. And that’s when something clicked in her mind. “Wait, is that why middle school and high school textbooks were being stolen? Did you use them to teach yourself? If it’s true that you  _ are  _ twelve, then almost all of those books are advanced for you.”

“Heh. Like I’ve said twice now, I like learning. Almost any free moment I had was spent nose deep in a book.”

Nemuri was impressed. This homeless kid was probably farther in his education than most fourteen-year-olds. Which reminded her, she needed to sign them up for school. Looking at the two of them as they neared a toy store, she wondered how that would go. There were not that many people around, and Eri was hiding from all of them, using the older woman’s leg as a shield, so sending her to any type of school would probably cause a lot of issues.

Then there was Seramu’s case. He would be in his first year of middle school right now but was advanced enough to be in his final year, if not outright graduate already. He was also far more mature than most his age, probably from having to fend for himself for so long. Then there was the big issue, kids his age are the  _ worst _ . They’ll take one look at him and become afraid, labeling him as a villain. The fact that he was a member of a villain group would not help at all. Plus his quirk was one of the most horrifying things she’s ever seen. All in all, sending him to school would be a terrible idea.

Maybe she could homeschool them? She does have a teaching license and was personally asked by principal Nezu to teach at UA. The problem with that though is that she was already a teacher, which took up most of her day, then on top of that, she’s a pro-hero, which takes even more time. She would need to think more about that later. Right now, she’s going to shop for plushies with her soon-to-be-daughter.

The store was bright everywhere and had child-friendly music coming from the speakers above them. Eri was immediately entranced by everything, looking at anything that came close with an eye of wonder. Nemuri walked them over to the stuffed animal section and knelt down to Eri’s eye-level.

“Ok, Eri. Since it's your first time here, you get a special treat.” She definitely had the girl’s attention now. “You can pick out any five items from this section, alright?”

“Thank you, mama!” Eri yelled out as she slammed into Nemuri’s legs, crushing them as much as her little body could. She then ran ahead with a big smile on her face, leaving Nemuri and Seramu at the entrance to the aisle. Luckily, there were no other exits the girl could take, so Nemuri was not too worried about Eri running off.

Eri returned a couple of minutes later with her choices. Five plushies; a wolf, bear, blackbird, unicorn, and she somehow found a Midnight plush. Where she was able to find that was anyone's guess. Nemuri was actually impressed with how the girl was able to find all of these.

They paid for their items then went off to find a bookstore for Seramu. Due to this mall being close to UA, they had a large bookstore with a wide selection of books of all kinds. The problem arose that once again, Seramu couldn't use his quirk, which was his only way to read due to him not learning Braille. Nemuri ended up having to read bits of each book she thought Seramu might like. She had to remind herself that Seramu said he liked learning about strategy when he asked her to try and find  The Art of War ,  The Book of Five Rings , and  On War . Those were the only non-textbooks he wanted, so Nemuri shrugged and went to buy the books.

They had spent a considerable amount of time in the bookstore and food sounded like a great idea. The food court at the Kiyashi mall was quite extensive and after learning that Seramu had never had American food and that Eri did not even know what that meant, Nemuri led them to the best place to get American food in Japan, McDonald’s. A nice Kids Meal for Eri and a Big Mac for Seramu. Eri was happy while Seramu was confused.

“Is this really the best American food in Japan?” Seramu asked as he looked at the burger like it had personally offended him.

“Yep, any place that survived from the pre-quirk era has to be good.” Seramu could  _ hear _ the shit-eating grin on Nemuri’s face.

“My opinion of you has lowered.” The completely straight face on Seramu made Nemuri a little scared, but then she looked at his mouth and saw the slight twitch on the corners.

She made a terrible realization at that point,  _ ‘Oh God, he’s another Shouta.’ _

“I still like you, mama.” Nemuri looked towards her little bundle of joy and was once again met by a dead serious face. Eri was able to keep it up for about three seconds before she broke down laughing. Seramu also started laughing and leaned forward to rustle Eri’s hair, as if this was an act they had planned out.

_ ‘These kids are gonna be the death of me.’ _ She looked between the two laughing children, the same two who were homeless, abused, and tortured, and couldn’t help but smile at the scene.  _ ‘And I’ll be happy the  _ entire  _ time.’ _

The three of them left the mall and made their way home. When they arrived back at the apartment, Seramu and Eri went to their rooms to unpack all that they got from the mall. They all reconvened on the couch, Seramu with one of his new books and Eri sitting on Nemuri’s lap with her new wolf plush while the heroine read to her. 

Two hours into their reading session, Nemuri’s phone started to ring. She looked over and saw that it was Tsukauchi calling her. Eri was scooped up and placed next to her brother as Nemuri explained that she needed to take this and headed to her bedroom to answer the call. 

“Hey detective, you got anything new?”

_ “I got some good and bad news.” _

“I’m gonna guess this has to do with the kids?”

_ “Yep. Their blood work came in. Besides Eri’s heavy scarring on her arms and legs, as well as Seramu’s blindness, they are actually pretty healthy. They are going to need a heavy protein diet for a little bit though, but that’s about it.” _

“Well, that’s a relief. What’s the bad news?”

A sigh came from the other side.  _ “The bad news came in while we were looking for any family they might have. For Eri, to put it bluntly, she doesn’t exist. No records of any kind for her and we cannot track any family.” _

“So, what does that mean for us?”

_ “Honestly, not much. The downside is we don’t know about any illnesses that might run in her family, so you’ll have to look out for anything that might come up. The bright side is that this makes it easier for you to adopt her.” _

“Alright, I can deal with that. What about Seramu?”

_ “Seramu is a different story. We were able to find his birth certificate and what remains of his family.” _

“Is his family going to try and contest for guardianship?”

_ “He won’t be able to.” _ Nemuri was confused by that wording.  _ “Seramu has only one family member left. We were able to identify him as Seramu’s father. His name is Ren Ozu, and he’s been in prison for the past seven years.” _

Nemuri was confused again. If this guy was in jail, did they know about Seramu already and do nothing about it? Seramu’s been on the streets for nine years, which means this Ren Ozu guy was jailed two years after he abandoned his child. “What were his charges?”

_ “Well, that’s the kicker. He was charged with the distribution of Trigger, domestic abuse, and the murders of his wife  _ and  _ child. Seramu has been legally dead for almost a decade.” _

The R-Rated Hero was stunned. That’s why no one looked for him, everyone thought he was dead. “So now that we know Seramu is alive, what happens?”

_ “Well, legally, I need to go to a judge and deliver the new evidence. This guy may have done everything else, but we need to drop the second murder charge. With Seramu’s testimony though, we’ll probably be able to get him on more assault charges, child abuse, and child abandonment, as well as perjury seeing as he’s the one who told us about killing Seramu while on the stand.” _

“So does this change anything for us?”

_ “Not really. There is no one else who can claim guardianship of either kid, so the moment you fill out the adoption forms, they are your legal children. We’ll have to get Eri a birth certificate and then the two of them will need to complete their quirk registry. There’s not really that much else.” _

“Ok… Uhm, is it alright if we do the quirk registry somewhere other than the hospital?”

_ “... As long as they have someone there who can fill out the forms, I guess so. Why?” _

“I can tell pretty easily that neither of them liked being in the hospital, plus I’m thinking about asking Nezu to take them on as his students, so doing this at UA will be the best option in my opinion.”

_ “I don’t see any issues with that. Go ahead.” _

“Thanks, Tsukauchi. Let me know if you need or find anything.”

_ “Will do, Midnight. Tell the kids I say hello.” _

“Will do. Talk to you later, bye.”

Nemuri walked back to her living room where her kids had changed position a little. Eri was curled into Seramu’s side as he read one of her books aloud. Huginn glanced back at her as she walked into the room before going back to the child's book. She decided to talk to them after dinner about what Tsukauchi told her. Eri will probably not understand everything about her, but she still deserved to be told. Seramu’s news will be fun to relay. 

The stuff about their quirk registry and her plan for their schooling will have to wait until she gets in contact with Nezu, but knowing how he is, the principal probably already knew everything she was going to say. 

Right after she thought that her phone pinged with her text notification. She looked at it and was slightly terrified to see that Nezu had texted her with,  _ “It’s fine, I’m willing, and of course I do. See you tomorrow morning.” _

Well, ok then. That took care of that. She would need to wake them up early so that they could get there before all of the students came out of their dorms and maybe introduce them to some of her coworkers. Eri would be fine after a couple of seconds once she saw that there was no threat. Nemuri could tell that Seramu did not like people looking at him along with the fact that he still believes he was at fault for joining the Shie Hassaikai, so it's anyone's guess how that will go. He seems to be laid back and non-confrontational if his response at the mall was any indication but he did appear very defensive of Eri. Once Eri gets along better with the other teachers, Nemuri was sure Seramu would follow suit. 

She pulled out her phone again when she heard her messaging alert go off, alerting her of Tsukauchi sending her all of the documents on the kids. Nemuri then sent a quick text to the UA staff group chat that she, along with the little ones, would be going over tomorrow. She also made sure to lay down some ground rules, mainly not to crowd them,  _ ‘Looking at you Mic.’ _

Nemuri got to work starting their dinner, keeping in mind that Tsukauchi confirmed her suspicion that they needed more protein.  _ ‘Maybe katsudon would work for them?’ _

After another forty-five minutes, Nemuri had set the table and called the kids over. The trio ate their dinner in near silence but that was probably due to Eri nodding off every once in a while eating her meal. Nemuri watched the adorable scene up until Eri’s head gently fell onto the table and could hear her breathing even out. She gently scooped up the four-year-old and deposited her in her bed.

Nemuri walked back to the kitchen to see Seramu, with Huginn perched next to the sink, washing the dishes. She decided that now was as good a time as any to tell him what she had learned.

“Hey, Seramu, can I talk to you for a second?” She started as she leaned against the counter opposite Huginn.

Huginn looked from the sink to Nemuri then back as Seramu continued working. “Of course.”

Nemuri actually had no idea how to start this conversation. How do you tell a kid that he’s been legally dead for almost a decade? Then there's the information about his parents, a criminal father that killed his mother. 

“Nemuri, I can see your trepidation and hesitation. Whatever you have to say, just say it please.” Seramu had now finished the last dish and turned to face the heroine. It still confused Nemuri every time he missed making eye contact but still knew he could see her since the bird was looking right at her.

“Well… Alright then.” She explained everything Tsukauchi had told her, from what his birthday and age are, June first and twelve years old, to his blood type, O+, to what they knew about his family. During the entire explanation, Nemuri made sure to watch Seramu’s face, looking for any kind of reaction. She was not fully surprised to see him not react at all. Besides the random break down yesterday, the only emotions Seramu shows tend to have to do with Eri in one way or the other. Once Nemuri finished telling Seramu everything, she waited for a reaction, wondering if he had anything to say about anything she said. 

“Ok. Was that all?” 

Seramu’s face was almost completely devoid of emotion and Nemuri did not know how to handle that.  _ ‘I should probably set up some appointments with Hound Dog.’ _ Nemuri thought. “Uhm… Not completely. We’re going to head to UA tomorrow to get your quirk registration done and for you and Eri to meet my coworkers. The principal has also offered to teach both of you personally so we’ll go over those details as well.”

“Alright, as long as they don’t scare Eri, that should be fine. Will Eri also be doing her quirk registry tomorrow?”

That question shocked Nemuri, she had guessed the girl was young, and her medical file from her trip to the hospital showed her to be just over four years old. Eri had shown no sign of a quirk in the couple days Nemuri had been near her and generally kids that young had little to no control over their power. “If we can, that would be great. Have you seen her quirk?”

“Of course. I first saw it about two months ago and I’ve been teaching her to control it since then. It ended up being great for keeping our food fresh, especially all the apples you sent us.”

“She has a food-based quirk?” If that was the case, Nemuri would need to introduce Lunch Rush to Eri. Food-based quirks were not that common and Lunch Rush loves to learn about anyone else with a power like his.

“Not food-based, but like I said, it did help our food storage. No, Eri’s quirk is a time-based power.” Huginn caught the instant shock in Nemuri and Seramu couldn’t say he was surprised. Quirks based in warping space and/or time were the rarest and possibly the most powerful out there. “From what I observed, Eri can reverse time of any organic material she touches. We have not really used it outside of keeping our food good so I don’t know its full potential, but my guess is that it could be one of the most powerful medical quirks ever.”

Nemuri was going through the several ideas that sprung up in her head and couldn’t help but agree. “Yeah, if someone comes in fast enough, she could heal pretty much  _ anything _ .”

Seramu nodded. “I’ve gotten her able to fully control activating her quirk but not how quickly she reverses the object. We had just started working on that a couple of days ago so not much progress has been made.”

“Well, tomorrows going to be fun then. I’ll wake you guys a little early so that we can get there before the students start walking to their classes. I’ve already let the other teachers know not to rush you guys so hopefully, that won’t be an issue.”

“Alright. Goodnight Nemuri.” Seramu said while starting to walk towards his room.

“‘Night Seramu.” Nemuri watched Seramu enter his room and close the door behind him. She started to wonder how tomorrow might actually go. Everyone would most likely fall in love with Eri right away, so that’ll be fun. She also could not wait to see Seramu’s full potential with his quirk. He had summoned at least a hundred creatures when Eri was hurt and Nemuri was positive he could do more. Nemuri shrugged off her curiosity, deciding that any question she had would be answered tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been two months since I posted chapter six. Any sort of posting schedule I had implemented is going to be thrown out and I'm just going to post once I finish a chapter. That may be anywhere from a few days to a few months for all I know. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you all think in the comments. Stay safe out there and for all my American readers, please vote if you haven't yet.


	8. The Dragon- Bear McCreary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ber þola fjand (no man will be able to withstand it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon is from the God Of War soundtrack. I got lyrics from u/Random_Things12 on Reddit.

True to Nemuri’s words, Seramu and Eri were woken up a little after six in the morning. Eri was confused as she was not part of the conversation last night but she followed along after Nemuri explained to her what they were doing for the day. Seramu saw the conflicted emotions in Eri at being told she would meet her mama’s friends. He guessed that Eri was uncomfortable meeting new people, but at the same time was happy they were all heroes. Seramu was worried that Eri would take what he said about heroes to heart, but it would appear Nemuri was able to lessen that fear since she had shown no inclination to wanting to split the two of them apart.

They walked out of the apartment at seven ready for the short walk to UA. Nemuri said that it would normally take about twenty minutes for her to get to the school, but she guessed that with the two of them it would take about half an hour. Seramu was still not confident using his cane so he still had a tight hold on the hero, and Eri was still a little tired so Nemuri was holding her. He had started using the cane the previous day at the mall to try and get used to it, but he could tell that this skill will take him a while. 

Due to the students living on campus, there was not that much foot traffic once they got closer to the school allowing Seramu to work on his walking-while-blind more easily. When they got close enough to the gate, Nemuri saw that one of her fellow teachers was waiting for them. Eri had actually fallen asleep during their walk and Seramu could not see so she did not want to startle them by having a seemingly random person start talking to them. With the arm that Seramu was latched onto she raised her hand and gave the universal sign to hold on. Nemuri gently woke up the sleeping girl in her arms and got Seramu’s attention. Both actions were done simultaneously and with such ease that the other teacher had to wonder if Nemuri hadn’t been raising kids her whole life.

Nemuri looked down at the now awake Eri and made sure that Eri looked at her. “Hey there, sleepyhead.”

Eri looked up at Nemuri with sleep still prevalent in her eyes. “ _ Yawn _ … Morning mama.”

“Goodmorning, Eri.” Nemuri looked over to the other child with her. “Oh, by the way, you can bring out Huginn now if you would like.” As soon as she said that, there was a blackbird perched on Seramu’s shoulder. Huginn locked eyes with the teacher standing just inside the gates of UA. “Seramu, Eri, I would like to introduce you to one of my closest friends and a fellow hero, Shouta Aizawa. He’ll be helping us with your quirk registrations along with the principal, Nezu.” 

The two children looked towards the gate and saw a man in a black jumpsuit with a gray scarf hanging from his neck. Eri saw that he had hair like Seramu’s, just the opposite color along with some stubble on his chin and a bored expression on his face. Seramu was able to see that he was bored and slightly frustrated, but underneath all that was a strong sense of devotion and determination. If Seramu had to guess what that combination meant, he would say that this man does actually want to be here, just not at this time, which he could understand. It was still very early in the day and this Shouta Aizawa person still had a full day of teaching ahead of him.

Aizawa looked between the two kids that would most likely become his and Hizashi’s honorary nephew and niece and thought about the story that these kids had and how they ended up here. Both of them had already gone through so much pain. Seramu by himself probably had more experience than his entire class combined.  _ ‘Hm, maybe that would be a good test one day. Pit an entire class against the kid that took down around a hundred villains in a few minutes.’ _ “Alright, you guys are going to need to wear guest passes for now. We’re going to head to the teacher’s lounge so that we can make a plan for the day and so you can meet the other teachers.”

Aizawa handed a pass to Seramu and Nemuri, who put it around Eri’s neck. The four of them then walked into the school heading towards the main building. Remembering that Nemuri said to take things slow with the kids, Shouta did not start any conversation thinking that they will say something if they want. That, and it was still too early. He’s only had five cups of coffee today and he needs at least ten cups if he’s going to have any sort of conversation. 

It was only a five-minute walk from the gates to the lounge and in that time, Eri had laid her head back into Nemuri’s neck and Seramu had detached from Nemuri with Huginn looking in every direction constantly. The two heroes recognized that action, constant vigilance, he was expecting to be attacked. Nemuri knew why he would think that and it made her angry at everyone in Seramu’s past. He still thinks of himself as a villain and/or he thinks anyone who sees him will see a monster instead of the kid he is and instantly attack.

Once they reached the lounge, Shouta went in first to tell everyone that they were there and to restate the rules. He mainly kept eye contact with Hizashi Yamada during the event, which everyone else agreed was probably for the best. After he finished, the trio walked in to see all the staff of UA in the room still getting ready for their day. 

Nemuri went around the room introducing the kids to a teacher one-on-one, however, she did notice that their heroics teacher, Hatsu Tsuneo, aka The Royal Juggernaut, was not there.  _ ‘Probably for the best.’ _ she thought. The heroine still had no idea why Nezu hired that man. Yes he was a good hero, but he hated kids, so  _ obviously  _ it was a great idea to put him in a room with twenty of them at a time.

The farther they went, the more relaxed and child-like Eri became. It surprised everyone that she seemed to dislike Sekijiro Kan, aka Vlad King. The moment he came into sight, the four-year-old’s eyes were attached to his hair, his  _ white hair _ . She started to look back and forth between Kan and Seramu until she finally asked, “Are you nii-chan’s papa?”

Everyone was shocked to hear how much hatred the little girl put into that question except for Seramu. Huginn saw Eri’s hatred grow more and more but did not know why until she spoke. Seramu moved in front of Nemuri, who was still carrying Eri and moved his hand to pat her head.

“No, Eri, this man is not my father. You will  _ never  _ meet that man, don’t worry.”

At that reassurance, Eri calmed down considerably, but Seramu and Nemuri could tell that she was still a little nervous around Vlad King, so they moved on to the last set of teachers which happened to be Aizawa and Yamada. Aizawa still had his bored and tired expression, but Hizashi Yamada could not have looked more happy and excited, to the point where Huginn had to look away. The quintet stayed together until the bell for homeroom classes rang. Hizashi had already agreed to take Aizawa’s homeroom for the day so that he could help with the quirk assessments along with Nezu. 

Once all the other teachers left for their classes, the door opened once more. Huginn looked over at the newcomer and what the nevermore saw made Seramu confused. The newcomer appeared to be a rat, bear, thing(?) but what got Seramu’s attention the most was how he saw them. His Grimm saw humans as their emotions so he could not make out any actual details about how a person looks. Everything else, including animals, looked exactly the same for him as everyone else. When Huginn looked over, Seramu saw what appeared to be an animal, due to the fact that he could actually see them, but they had an emotional corona around them. Seramu had seen people with animalistic quirks, but they all appeared exactly like every other person, which meant that this newcomer was something different, neither animal nor human, but a perfect combination of both.

It's me, Nezu, the one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly... I'm the principal!" said the thing(?) that was apparently Nezu.

Huginn jumped off Seramu’s shoulder to stand right in front of the principal. Nezu, still with his chipper smile looked down at the bird, which stood at just over waist height. Nemuri and Shouta looked over to Seramu to see that he had not moved but had a thoughtful expression on his face. 

“Principal Nezu, I hope it’s not rude of me to ask, but what are you?” asked Seramu while still looking at the wall behind Aizawa.

Nezu’s smile seemed to grow, which terrified the two people in the room that knew him. “As I said, I could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly... I'm the principal! May I ask why you ask?"

Seramu pondered on his response for a few seconds before replying. “My quirk sees people as their emotions, but animals, as well as everything else, look the same to me as to everyone else. You, on the other hand, I can see your physical characteristics, which means you are non-human. At the same time, however, you have a corona around you made of your emotional light, meaning you are human. It is quite a paradox for me so I was hoping you could shed light on my question.”

“Interesting, I have never seen an empath quirk with such a strong distinction. Most empaths can get a read from any organism, hence why we know plants have their own emotions. Then again, most empaths don’t receive their readings from a different entity. To answer your question, I am an animal, which animal that is will probably remain a mystery. My quirk, ‘High Specs,’ gives me such high intelligence that I am considered the smartest being on Earth. Perhaps that is why I have human-like emotions.”

Seramu nodded his head in understanding, while the other two adults in the room just stood there astounded that Nezu was accepting of being asked that question. It was an unspoken rule in UA that you did not bring up or ask about Nezu’s past, but he seemed fine to speak about it with Seramu. Eri, on the other hand, was sitting comfortably in Nemuri’s arms while looking back and forth between Seramu and Nezu not understanding the entire conversation. 

“Now that introductions are over, perhaps we should move onto the quirk registrations. Once those are done, Kayama and I will go over your education plans.” Nezu stated while looking between the pre-teen and child. “Is there any space requirements for either of your quirks?”

“Depending on how much you want to see, I will need a lot of space. Eri won’t need anything specific, maybe a fruit from the cafeteria so that you can see an example, but otherwise just explaining hers would be the safest.” Seramu explained.

“Excellent,” Nezu exclaimed. “Aizawa, may you please acquire some fruit from Lunch Rush and I will start young Miss Eri’s registration. I’m assuming you will be mainly answering the questions Seramu.”

“Correct. Eri’s quirk is more physics and biology-based so she does not have the vocabulary to explain what she does.” Aizawa had already left the room while Seramu answered. 

It only took about five minutes for Seramu to answer all of Nezu’s questions about Eri’s quirk. Midway through the questioning, Aizawa came back with multiple oranges. After Nezu asked the final question, he asked for an example. Seramu explained what the principal wanted to Eri, who then walked to the orange Aizawa placed on the table. Eri’s horn started to glow and then tapped the fruit with her finger making it reverse to the point that it was a seed. It was noted down how Seramu had worked with his imouto on her quirk and that the energy output was still random.

Through a suggestion from Nezu and multiple tests later, they discovered that Eri could also remake removed sections of the fruit, but after more than a quarter was removed, Eri’s quirk could not make the object move back in time past the time of removal. Nezu looked exceptionally pleased with this info but did not explain why.

The group then switched over to Seramu, who quickly went over the facts of his quirk. Like with Eri, they wanted some examples. They decided to move over to Gym Gamma so that there was no chance of breaking the teacher’s lounge. 

“Alright, now that we are in a better spot, we would like to see some of your Grimm,” Aizawa explained. “You can show us a few or all, we don’t really care, but we need to see two specific ones: the smallest and biggest Grimm you have.”

“... There may be some problems with both of those.” answered the ash-white boy.

The three adults were confused by what Seramu said, he had been cooperative throughout everything over the past five days. Nemuri, while still holding Eri, walked up to her foster-son to ask him why hoping that if only she and Eri could hear he would be more open. The answer wasn’t bad, per se, but it definitely was not what Nemuri expected.

“I can’t control the three largest Grimm I can make. Without me controlling them, just one of them could destroy UA, possibly Musutafu and further. And, I’ve sworn to never use the beetle Grimm.” was the whispered reply from Seramu.

Nemuri looked down at the boy’s face to see his ever-present emotionlessness.  _ ‘Man, it is hard to get a read on him. He has been honest so far, so I’ll trust him.’ _ She leaned back down to reply to him, “Alright, why don’t you make the largest creature you can control comfortably, and then we’ll talk about the ‘ _ beetle _ ’ later? Is that ok with you?” Nemuri knew that he needed to show Nezu and Aizawa something, but he also needed a say in what happened. Seramu had already shown that he was not the most trusting of people, and for good reason, so she knew giving him a choice was needed. 

Huginn looked up to Nemuri’s face and after a couple of seconds, she could see Seramu give a small nod.

Midnight walked back to the other two staff members and explained the issue with the big Grimm, but made no mention of the beetle that Seramu mentioned. She could tell that that was personal to Seramu so that was going to stay between them until he said otherwise. 

Luckily, it looked like Nezu and Shouta were not going to press the issue. They both saw the whispered conversation and could guess a little about it. They both knew Seramu’s presence here was precarious and for his and Eri’s continued safety and security, some things will need to be looked over. 

Huginn looked around the gym before the Grimm-summoner spoke, “This building is too small, is it possible to move just outside since we’ve already walked all the way here?”

Getting the confirmation from Nezu, the quintet moved out from Gym Gamma. Once outside, a large black puddle appeared behind Seramu. From the black liquid came out three animal-like creatures; an ursa, beowolf, and a nevermore. 

“These are my most used Grimm in their normal form. As I said earlier, I can make small changes when I make the Grimm, but this is them with no changes.” Seramu explained as Nezu and Aizawa moved around and looked over the creatures. When they were done with their examination, Seramu continued, “Now, I will make the largest Grimm I can make. I will need to de-summon all of my other Grimm and I will not be able to make any other while it’s alive.”

The three Grimm along with Huginn disintegrated as the standard black liquid appeared. What surprised the four others was the fact that it was standing vertically in mid-air, usually, the puddle would appear on a surface, but the other surprise was how big it was. From top to bottom, the liquid was bigger than Gym Gamma was in height. 

The adults were awe-struck. When they asked to see the largest creature he could make, they expected something closer to the normal nevermore’s size, which was about fifteen feet tall, but the liquid was at least thirty feet in diameter. 

Then, they heard something. It sounded like a rhythmic  _ thwump _ sound, repeating every couple of seconds. 

Then, it  _ flew _ out of the darkness. 

The creature was about six feet in diameter and seventy feet long. As it continued on, the three adults and child saw that it had an eastern-style dragon head, small arms with sharp looking claws, and large leathery wings that spanned as far as the dragon was long. It had bone-armor on its head, spikes coming out of its spine, and then more bone-armor along its underside from head to tail. 

“This, is the Sea Feilong. As you can see, it is an eastern dragon with small arms, no legs, and large wings. It is meant to be a sea creature but it has great mobility in water and air. The biggest feature of this Grimm is that it can breathe a condensed lightning beam. This is both the largest and fastest of my Grimm and one of the deadliest.” 

The large Grimm flew around for a few seconds before coming to rest on the ground surrounding the five people. Aizawa and Nezu moved to examine the entire creature while Nemuri with Eri and Seramu moved to stand by the Sea Feilong’s head. Even with Nemuri’s height of 175 cm (5’9”), she could not reach the top of the dragon’s head. She did notice though, that the Grimm’s eye was moving back and forth from their group and Nezu and Aizawa. 

It was at this moment that Nemuri realized just what they were dealing with. When Seramu said that if  _ one  _ of his three largest were to get loose they could potentially destroy the city, she thought he was exaggerating, but this proved her wrong,  _ very wrong _ . Just this one Grimm could probably take everyone in UA and would probably only be brought down once a hero from the top 10 showed up, if even then. And this was just the fourth biggest Grimm he could create, they would probably need All Might himself if Seramu were to create one of his top three Grimm.

“Truly remarkable Seramu. I don’t think I have ever seen something like this, and I know Ryuukyuu.” Nezu said as he and Aizawa walked back to the foster family once they had examined the entire creature. “As far as I’m concerned, we do not need anything else from you children today. Do you agree, Aizawa?”

“Whatever gets me to be able to fall asleep sooner.” The Erasure hero replied.

“Alright then. There are still some things I need to go over with Miss Kayama so if you children could follow mister Aizawa here to the teacher’s lounge, that would be appreciated. We should be done around when lunch ends so you will not need to wait long.”

Nemuri put Eri on her feet, who quickly grabbed hold of Seramu’s hand, as the Sea Feilong around them disappeared and Huginn perched himself back onto his spot. The group then split up, Nemuri and Nezu heading to the principal’s office and the rest of the quintet moved to the lounge. 

After an hour and a good lunch served by Lunch Rush, Nemuri rejoined her hopefully-in-the-future-children and began to take them back to her apartment. While on their walk back, she explained to the two of them Nezu’s plan to take them in as his personal students. The young ones agreed though Eri was hesitant until Nemuri pointed out that the two of them would stay together. All of next week would be spent getting used to a school setting and Nezu figuring out what education level Seramu was at. Eri wouldn’t really start working on schoolwork until next year seeing as she is only four, but she would need to be with either Seramu or Nemuri and both of them would be at UA. 

The rest of the day went by like normal and everyone went to bed, though Eri decided to join Seramu for the night since using her quirk brought up bad memories. Seramu laid down on his bed with his little sister asleep on his chest, wondering what the future might hold for them.

* * *

Nezu sat in his office shortly after UA’s school day had finished, going over his notes on the quirks he had seen earlier in the day. He could easily say that they were two of the most powerful quirks he had ever seen, but one of them truly stood out to him. He picked up his phone and dialed up one of his long time friends.

_ “Hello Mister Nezu, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?” _ came the deep but weak voice over the phone.

“Hello Toshinori, I think I might have a way to help with your situation.”

* * *

These are images I got off the RWBY Fandom page. In order these are the Boarbatusk, Ursa, and then the Sea Feilong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you probably noticed, this chapter was posted less than a week since the last one, but, to be honest, this chapter took me a long time. I already had chapter seven done when I stopped posting and this one was about a quarter done, but then I suddenly lost motivation. I have recently gotten my writing mind back and I'm hoping I can keep it for a while. 
> 
> Speaking of having my writing mind, I have some ideas for other stories. Most of them are crossovers involving RWBY, but I do not know how popular that idea is, so I'm asking you guys if you would like me to post those ideas. 
> 
> On a side note, should I label this as a crossover? This story will not have any characters from RWBY, but the Grimm are.
> 
> Alright, enough of that stuff, onto the current story. Some foreshadowing in this chapter, hope you guys got most of them. I have also been thinking about adding a romance sub-plot to this. I already have a ship in mind, but I wanted to know if you guys even want it in the first place (Note: I will not reveal the ship until it happens in the story).
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all next time.


	9. A New Beginning- Devil You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To a new beginning  
> Make your mark

Today was the day.

Seramu had spent over a year awaiting this moment. The recommendation exam for UA’s hero course. Of course, based on what Uncle Nezu had told him, ‘exam’ was a loose term for what would happen today. He, along with the other recommended students, would meet each other and show off their quirks and then they would get the opportunity to talk or they could just leave after that. 

He did hope that today went well. The ash-white teen had come to accept his appearance and quirk more over the years, but he was literally the odd man out today. Normally, there would only be four recommended students per year, but because he had been recommended by multiple UA staff members, that and being Nezu’s personal student for just under three years, an extra slot was made for him. Seramu was happy that the student’s recommenders would not be present because he just knew that Uncle Hizashi would be yelling that for all to hear.

So, here he sat in Nezu’s office waiting for the four other teenagers to show up. Seramu had come a few hours early to play another one or two matches of chess with the principal, but they had finished a match about half-an-hour before the other students were set to be brought in by Nezu, so he had decided to just sit and relax while Nezu went to collect the others. 

Luckily, he did not have to wait long, as the others appeared ten minutes earlier than planned. Seramu had decided to keep Huginn away until they displayed their quirks, so he had no idea how the students were faring, but he was able to hear a faltering of steps from three of the five people entering the office.

“Uhm, mister Nezu, why is there someone in your office?” Seramu could not tell who spoke, but they were definitely female and the voice was coming from a lot higher than he was expecting. Thanks to the years of malnutrition, Seramu’s physical growth had been seriously stunted, only growing another inch since being brought in by Nemuri to now reach 5’0” (152 cm). But, the female that just spoke was at least half a foot taller than him, meaning she was only a little shorter than his mother.

“That would be another one of our recommended students. He came by earlier upon my request.” Nezu replied in his usual chipper tone. 

“Um, unless my math is wrong, there are already four of us. How could he be another recommended student?” Came another female’s voice, about the same height, maybe a little taller than Seramu. 

Seramu had been given the names of the four other students from Nezu, so he knew that the speakers were Momo Yaoyorozu and Setsuna Tokage, but which was which, he had no clue. It would also appear that none of the others had been told that there was going to be a fifth recommendation, probably a test made by Nezu for some reason that he could only guess.

“He is a fifth recommended student,” Nezu answered with what Seramu could hear as a manic grin, “because he meets both the requirements to be recommended. Two of you are here on an academic recommendation, while the other two are here on quirk recommendations. Seramu here was given both by multiple pro hero’s, so we made a slot just for him. Now that that is taken care of, let us start. Why don’t we start with you miss Yaoyorozu? Please give us your name, a brief description, and a demonstration of your quirk. Seramu, please bring Huginn out so you may be a part of this, please.”

This time, all four of the students jumped when black-sludge appeared on the office’s ceiling and a four-eyed raven came out of it to land on the fifth student’s shoulder. He could now see that three of the students were looking between him, Huginn, and the ceiling, while the fourth was glaring at him. Seramu did not know why one of the males was angry with him, but at the same time, he has had many different reactions to his quirk. Anger was not a usual one, but not out of the realm of possibilities. 

“Right,” the tall female started after realizing she was staring, “My name is Momo Yaoyorozu and my quirk is ‘Creation.’” She brought her hand up and after a little light show, a Russian nesting doll was sitting in her hand. “I can create any non-living object so long as I know the chemical make-up of the object.”

Nezu then motioned for the male to Momo’s left to start. “I’m Juzo Honenuki. My quirk allows me to soften inanimate objects. I generally use it on walls or the floor, so it would probably be a bad idea to show it off here.” Momo then perked up and created a flat piece of iron and handed it to Juzo. He was confused for a split second before lighting up. The iron started to droop down and become flexible in Juzo’s grip before becoming rigid again in its new shape.

Everyone then turned to the next person in line. The four other students were shocked to see that her head popped off from her body and floated down to be in front of her torso. “Name’s Setsuna Tokage and I can split my body apart into pieces.”

And, that was it from her. She just looked around at the others with a wide shit-eating smile on her face and Huginn could see that she was highly amused, possibly from the others’ reactions, which were mainly surprise and disgust.

Tokage went to reattach her head as the fourth student began. “Shoto Todoroki. I make ice.”

_ ‘...Ok. That was even worse than Tokage’s. I thought I was going to be the quiet and reserved one.’ _ Seramu thought. “Hello, my name is Seramu Kayama. My quirk is named ‘Creatures of Grimm.’ It allows me to summon and control a variety of monster-like creatures. The bird on my shoulder is an example of one of the creatures I can create.”

“Alright then, that’s that. You are all welcome to stay here for a while and talk to your peers, or I and the other teachers will be in the lounge to answer any questions you may have.” As soon as Nezu finished speaking, Todoroki turned and left the office. 

Seramu was also going to leave so he could find his mother and imouto, who were in the lounge, but he was quickly approached by Setsuna. “Hey, Kayama right?” A nod was given to the green-haired girl. “You said you have a variety of monsters. Do you have anything that resembles a dinosaur?” 

Seramu noticed that the other two students were watching the exchange, but decided that they are classmates now and that they would learn once classes actually started. “Yes, one or two of my Grimm resemble a type of dinosaur. I also have another two that resemble other prehistoric animals.”

“Can you make anything you want, or do you have a set list of creatures?” questioned Momo.

“Set list. Every once in a while a new one will appear in my mind. Happened often when I was young and slowed down the older I got. What about you? I know you said you have to know the chemical make-up, but once you make something, can you just pop it out again, or do you need to think about it every time?”

“I need to go through the list of materials every time.”

“Impressive. The mental fortitude for that is truly astounding.”

“Hey,” Tokage jumped back into the conversation looking back and forth between the two other teens, “it’s cool that you two are geniuses and all, but can I see some dinosaurs, please?”

Huginn looked around to see if Nezu was still in the office to ask for permission but saw that not only had Nezu left, but it also appeared that Juzo had left while the black-, green-, and white-haired teens had talked. “You can see  _ one _ , the others will wait until term starts. However, we will need to move outside, my teryx has a wide wing-span and I do not need Nezu being angry with me before classes start.”

The three of them moved out of the office and down to a small grassy area next to UA’s main building. Huginn took another look around to make sure no one was too close. Seramu then created a spawning pool on the ground between him and the two females. From the black liquid came a thin but tall Grimm with spikes on the back of its head and tail. The teryx was about fifteen feet tall with a matching wing-span and its front and hind legs had raptor-like feet and claws.

Huginn showed Seramu that Momo was scared of the creature, but Setsuna was in complete awe. “WOW! It’s like a combination of raptor and pterodactyl! Are all of your monsters a combo of animals? The bird looks like a normal bird though.”

“I have some that resemble only a single animal and some that don’t have any resemblance to anything.” Seramu pulled out his phone for Huginn to check the time. “I’m sorry but I must be going now. It was a pleasure to meet the two of you.”

With farewells given, Seramu headed to the teacher’s lounge. It only took a few moments once he entered before he was tackle-hugged by a happy, horned, seven-year-old. Eri Kayama had also grown in the past three years to a respectable 3’9” (~114 cm), which was still below average, but their family physician said that Eri will most likely be average height when she’s done growing due to them catching her malnutrition early in her life. She was still anxious about people seeing her scars, so she only wore long-sleeved clothing unless they were at home.

“Hey, kiddo. How did the ‘exam’ go?” Nemuri Kayama asked as she walked over from her computer.

“Hello, mother. The meeting went well.” Seramu replied with a small smile. Since being adopted, Seramu had grown to show more people emotion. He was now comfortable around his sister, mother, and his four uncles, but everyone else still got his old apathetic self. His mother and uncle Hizashi still tried to get him to be more open to more people, but Seramu has come to realize that he needs to trust someone first before he can show emotion to them, and that was hard to do after the life he had lived. “Are you finished with your work?”

Nemuri knew what her son was actually asking,  _ “Can we leave soon, please?” _ but he was too polite to say that outright. It took her a while to be able to interpret what Seramu was truly saying when he spoke, but she was grateful that she could now at least. “Yep, all done. Let me grab my stuff then we can head home.”

Even though she was done for today, tomorrow would be the start of the truly hard work for her and the rest of the staff. The normal entrance exam was tomorrow and then Aizawa and Kan would need to separate the students. They then had two weeks to get the letters out and then another two weeks after that, the students would move into their dorms. Normally, the move-in day did not matter to Nemuri, but she had agreed to take Aizawa’s spot to be the 1-A dorm supervisor so that she and Eri would be closer to Seramu and so Aizawa could get in more time for patrols at night. Shouta wasn’t sure, but he had seen some concerning movements in some parts of town and wanted to investigate.

Nemuri just hoped Nezu’s prediction is wrong.

* * *

_ ‘Who knew using an army of monsters would make moving so easy?’ _ Nemuri had not been looking forward to having to move her and Eri’s things up to the top floor of the dorm but Seramu had just created a few beringels and had them carry everything up to their rooms. She had been upset to learn that they would be in separate dorm buildings, but after discussing it with Aizawa, Kan, and Nezu she saw their point in separating them. Seramu needed to grow close to his classmates in 1-B and if Nemuri and Eri were there, he would never branch out. Now, that’s not saying she and Eri would not visit every so often, Eri probably more often though. Nemuri looked over to the 1-B dorm to see that the last of Seramu’s beringels had moved inside with his things and were most likely setting up his room right now.

Over with Seramu, he was sitting on his bed as his Grimm moved around him as they put his things where he wanted. He did not know who his classmates would be due to his family saying that it was up to everyone to introduce themselves. Today was the Saturday before classes and the move-in day for first years so he knew that soon enough his peace and quiet would be shattered.

It took only another hour before he heard voices coming from the common room, a boisterous male’s, that while loud was still formal, and what sounded like Yaoyorozu’s voice. Seramu had no intention to greet everyone as they entered, or at all, so he grabbed one of his textbooks and began reading. Of course, the little quiet he did get was fully destroyed around five o’clock when there was a knock on his door. Even before he opened the door, he could hear the sound of a person bouncing. He opened the door to see a female figure that was exuding a lot of excitement and was, in fact, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She stopped bouncing once she saw the door was open, but then her eyes caught sight of the four-eyed bird on the person’s right shoulder.

“I didn’t know we were allowed pets?!” After the past couple of reactions from his peers about his Grimm, Seramu started to wonder if he should try and predict people’s reactions and the shouted question from the still excited girl just put the final nail in the coffin.

However, her question did stump him, were they allowed pets. His Grimm were not pets so he had never thought to ask, but what if a classmate brought a cat or even a rabbit. “I do not know if we are allowed. If you would like to know, I can try to contact a teacher.”

Her shoulders slumped and her excitement waned a little. “You’re a very serious person aren’t you.”

“My family has made that observation many times, yes.”

“Great, that makes you the fourth person like that in our class.” The excitement was building again, and this time Seramu felt a little concerned. “Welp, that just means that I’ll have three years to make you all have more fun!”

Nemuri had said something similar about two years ago, it did not go so well. The family had learned that Eri and her mother had similar joking and fun personalities, while Seramu took after Shouta more, with his very serious nature with random bouts of strange and sometimes concerning sense of humor that usually scared people more than it made them laugh. 

“Anyways,” she continued, “my name is Ashido Mina and all of us are meeting downstairs to have a bit of a meet-and-greet before we start dinner.”

Seramu nodded and he walked towards the stairs while Ashido skipped to the elevator. Seramu was only on the second floor so he did not know why Ashido would waste her time by taking the elevator, plus, walking up and down the stairs was good exercise.

Once he reached the common room, Seramu counted eighteen other students which meant they were all here besides Ashido. There also seemed to be an almost even split between male and female, with eleven boys and nine girls. His mother had complained many times about the disparity between the number of male and female pro heroes, but this classed seemed relatively even.

Most of the class were sat in the common room in a circle of chairs so Seramu took the second-to-last seat as the elevator dinged and Ashido came out running to take the last chair available. 

Everyone quieted down while Huginn watched the hesitation in the room rise until one of the boys rose and started… chopping the air. “Hello everyone! As I am the one to suggest this meeting I feel I should start! My name is Tenya Iida and my quirk is called ‘engine!’ I hope to get to know you all as the year progresses!” The boy, Iida, practically shouted to the heavens. “I suggest we go in clockwise order from here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat sudden ending, I know, but I felt that this was the best cutoff point for what I have planned. Next chapter, we get the rest of the introductions for class 1-B and the first day of class.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented or has given me a kudo. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all next time.


	10. Jupiter, The Bringer of Jollity- Gustav Holst

Moving to the left of Tenya was a girl wearing a robe and a pair of dark brown boots. Huginn could see that she had green hair, which was unusual seeing as Huginn saw people’s hair the same as the rest of the person. Of course, Seramu had seen it before with people who wear a wig.

“Hello everyone,” she spoke with a smooth, melodious voice, “my name is Ibara Shiozaki and my quirk allows me to control the vines that I grow as hair. I pray that we will all become friends.”

_ ‘So not a wig. Got it. Also, religious. Might need to watch out for that.’ _ Seramu thought to himself as Huginn watched the next boy stand to introduce himself and immediately had another thought;  _ ‘Man, I am short. He’s got to be at least six feet tall.’ _

“Hey there everybody. Name’s Rikido Sato and I get stronger when I eat sugar.”

It was at this point that Seramu realized that he did not care to be here. Human interaction was not his strong suit, especially when it is in front of nineteen other people. He ended up closing his eyes and rested his head back while Huginn kept track of who was speaking and Seramu just made a mental list of the names.

  * Kyoka Jiro
  * Itsuka Kendo
  * Neito Monoma
  * Kosei Tsubaraba
  * Fumikage Tokoyami ( _‘Is his head shaped like a bird? Might need to warn Eri before she meets him.’_ )
  * Mina Ashido
  * Yuga Aoyama ( _‘Very narcissistic.’_ )
  * Nirengeki Shoda
  * Momo Yaoyorozu
  * Setsuna Tokage
  * Yosetsu Awase
  * Kinoko Komori ( _‘Incredibly nervous, anxious, stressed, and afraid. I will try and talk to her later.)_
  * Mashirao Ojiro
  * Tsuyu Asui ( _‘Emotions seem to be blunted and not as strong as the average person._ )
  * Manga Fukidashi ( _‘His head is quite odd, but I guess that has to do with his quirk._ )
  * Himself ( _‘No fearful looks, that’s a nice change to see. Some confused but that’s probably because of Huginn or the fact that I said I make monsters.’_ )
  * Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu



After the introductions were made, most everyone got up and started to form tiny social circles. All but Seramu and Kinoko Komori. They were only four seats apart and Seramu did say to himself that he would try, so he got to his feet and made his way over to the nervous girl. Komori finally noticed him as he sat down and her negative emotions went up by a considerable amount. Huginn could see that she had stilled all her movements but was definitely watching Seramu out of the corner of her eye. Seramu knew that with her emotions, Komori would need to speak first, otherwise, Seramu ran the possibility of scaring her more, so he sat there in silence.

Slowly but surely, Komori’s emotions started to come down to still high levels, but far better than they were. After about three minutes, Komori finally spoke.

“A-a-are you awake-ke-ke?” That was not what Seramu expected from the nervous girl, but hey, a conversation starter is a starter no matter what it is. 

“Yes, I am awake.”  _ ‘Why would she think I’m aslee-? I still have my eyes closed, don’t I?’ _ After that revelation, Seramu opened his eyes but made no other movement. “Sorry about that. I tend to forget if my eyes are open or not a lot.” Seramu was happy to see that Komori’s negative emotions were dropping more and her curiosity was rising.  _ ‘It’s kind of like the first few days with Eri.’ _

“How d-do shroo not realize your eyes are c-c-closed?”

_ ‘Did she just substitute ‘shroo’ for you? I remember her quirk was literally called ‘mushroom.’ Is she that into her quirk that she makes mushroom puns in normal conversation. I guess it’s better than mother’s constant innuendos.’ _ “I use the bird on my shoulder to see, so I can continue seeing everything even when my eyes are closed.”

It was at this moment that a ball of excitement and happiness landed in the chair on the other side of Komori. Unfortunately, that meant that Komori’s nervousness skyrocketed again. 

“Hey, there you two.” Ashido seemed even more excited now than when she met Seramu earlier. “I see that you two are having fun, so, what are we talking about?”

_ ‘I can tell that Mina is a very extroverted person, so why is she here with most likely the two most introverted people in the class? Does this have to do with what she said earlier about me being one of four people in this class that she’s going to make have more fun?’ _ Seramu knew that Ashido would not wait for Komori to talk like he had, so he decided to take the attention away from the stressed girl. “We were talking about my nevermore. You seemed curious about it earlier as well Ashido.”

“Yeah, seriously are we allowed to have pets here?” Seramu’s plan seemed to work as Ashido’s attention was now fully on him and Komori’s nerves dropped slightly. “Also, is nevermore the type of bird because I have never heard of one of those?”

Huginn was looking back and forth between the two girls seeing their curiosity rise. “This isn’t an actual bird, it’s one of the monsters I can create with my quirk.”

“I thought monsters were supposed to be scary,” Asido stated, “but that bird looks adorable.”

“Would you like to pet him?” Seramu knew from experience with Eri that certain people can find comfort in the Grimm. Whenever Eri was going through a rough patch, Seramu would summon either Lupa or a sabyr and have them snuggle with the young girl. It still horrifies their family whenever the saber-toothed creature is summoned and Eri runs to it in glee. Seramu was hoping for a similar response in Komori while also keeping Ashido part of the conversation.

Mina nodded eagerly and when Huginn glided over to her she started to coo at the four-eyed bird. Seramu summoned another tiny nevermore so that he could still see something other than Mina, which caught Kinoko’s attention. 

“You c-can make more than-n one?”

“Yes. At this size, I could potentially make a couple hundred nevermore. Maybe a little over a thousand if the conditions are right.”

That got both girls’ attention. The happiness in Ashido and nervousness in Komori were replaced by shock in a millisecond. They were both staring at him with such intensity that Seramu started to get nervous.  _ ‘Was that the wrong thing to say? Did I already lose two potential friendships?’ _

“That’s really overpowered.” That was the first sentence that Seramu had heard Komori not stutter in. He did not know if that was good or bad.

“Wait,” Ashido interjected, “you said at  _ this  _ size. Can you make bigger animals?”

“Yes, the two nevermore here are actually considered miniature. A full-grown nevermore is around twenty feet tall and has a similar wing-span. It has the largest size discrepancy out of all my Grimm.”

“How many creatures can you make?” Curiosity was slowly taking over the shock in Ashido.

“As of right now, I have about thirty Grimm species that I can summon. Would either of you like to see another type?”

“D-do you have a p-p-pig one?” The nervousness in Kinoko was back but there was also a slight amount of hopefulness that Seramu could pick up.

Seramu nodded and a summoning pool emerged in front of the three teenagers. From it came an average-sized boarbatusk. Komori’s negative emotions instantly died and were replaced with joy and happiness that matched Ashido’s. The mushroom-quirked girl fell off her chair to kneel in front of the large pig-like animal and started to pet the spiked Grimm as if it were a house-cat.

“Quirks should not be used outside of an academic setting until we have our licenses!” The nevermore Seramu had on him turned to the voice to see that Iida was walking up to the trio while doing that arm chop thing again. 

“As long as we don’t cause damage or impede our peers' education, then it’s fine. With how often I use my quirk I made sure to ask before I came.” Seramu replied to the still arm-chopping boy.

“Of course, Nezu made that rule almost specifically for you and Nejire.” All of the students turned to look at the person who had just come into the common room. Seramu could see that the newcomer was having quite an effect on almost all of the male students and quite a few of the females. Sometimes, being an empath  _ really _ sucked.

“ _ Sigh.  _ Hello mother.” Seramu said to the purple-haired woman who was now standing in front of the quartet of students.

There was a beat of silence from the rest of the students, then they collectively shouted out, “MOTHER?!” 

“Nii-chan!”

Seramu stood and braced for impact just in time for the horned girl to tackle him, but apparently, he was not prepared enough as they went tumbling to the floor. The entire room was silent outside of the laughter coming from a certain heroine. Huginn flew from his position in Mina’s arms to land atop Nemuri’s head and proceeded to lightly peck at her hair.

“Serammuu,” whined Nemuri swatting at Huginn, “what did I say about messing with my hair?”

Seramu sat up with Eri still in his arms and moved his head to try and glare at his mom. “I know what you have said, but I can also see your emotions.” Nemuri pouted even more at that before taking a quick look around the 1-B dorm and noticing that every person was watching them with a gobsmacked expression.

“Sorry about that everyone.” Midnight announced to the students. “Eri wanted to say goodnight and no one can say no to her adorableness.” Mina, Kinoko, and Tenya looked down at the now known sibling pair and saw that Seramu, a person that all of them had labeled as expressionless, was smiling widely and petting the little girl’s hair. Mina and Kinoko both silently agreed that seeing the siblings like that was rather adorable. “Alright sweety, time for bed. You don’t want to fall asleep on Nezu again do you?” 

Seramu and Eri finished their whispered conversation and the little girl got up from their position on the floor. A spawning pool appeared under the girl and a three-foot-tall saber-toothed tiger came up from it so that Eri was positioned to ride it like a horse. All of the teenagers, outside the four girls that had already seen Seramu’s quirk in action, were afraid the creature would hurt the girl, all the way until they heard her shout in joy, “Kitty!” and proceeded to nuzzle her face into its neck.

Nemuri leaned down to pat Seramu on the head while Huginn leaped down to sit on Seramu’s shoulder. “‘Night kiddo. Talk to you tomorrow.” She looked up to the other students and announced, “If any of you need me, I am the supervisor over at the 1-A dorm and I can be found there or the teacher’s lounge outside of school hours. Otherwise, your dorm supervisor should be here within the hour and he should be able to help you with whatever you need. I’ll see you all on Monday.” With that, she turned and walked out into the night with a pitch-black tiger and a child following right behind her. Most of the 1-B students continued with what they were doing, still with shocked emotions, while Ashido and Kinoko turned to look at the ash-white boy.

“Your mom’s Midnight?” Mina asked.

Huginn turned to look at the two girls and saw that Mina now had awe in her while Komori restarted her petting of the boarbatusk. “Yes, is it that surprising that she is my mother?”

“W-well, its just, th-that Mid-d-dnight is a big woman's icon. That, a-and she’s a big s-sex icon.” Komori explained. Midnight may not have been the highest-rated female hero, but she was definitely well known for her costume choice.

“Hm, I suppose. I knew that she was looked up to in the female community and I am aware of her public image, but she tries to keep her civilian and hero life separate, especially after Eri and I came into her life.”

Seramu’s phrasing confused the two girls but Mina was the first to voice their question. “You make it sound like you and Eri are the same age. I thought she was a lot younger with how you all acted.” 

Seramu realized his error and tried to explain, “I’m sorry, I did not mean to confuse you two. Eri is eight years younger but we were adopted by Midnight at the same time.”

“Oh, that’s good for you two to stay together at least.” Mina said not realizing that her thought that Eri and Seramu were blood-related was wrong. Kinoko and Mina had both seen that the two of them had white hair and red eyes, so they just assumed.

The three of them continued to talk for the rest of the evening, pausing briefly to listen to Vlad King give a speech to his homeroom class, until Seramu and Mina realized that Kinoko had fallen asleep while leaning against the boarbatusk. Seramu created a beringel, slightly scaring Mina at first, to carry Kinoko to her room with Mina leading the giant gorilla. Once they were upstairs, Seramu released the boarbatusk, spare nevermore, and the beringel once he could see it had put Komori on her bed. He then went upstairs to his room and sat on his bed, switching his eyesight to the sabyr with Eri to make sure she was alright. Seeing that his imouto was sound asleep cuddling with the Grimm, Seramu cut all visual ties to his two remaining Grimm and went to bed.

**_Line Break_ **

The next day started with little fanfare. Nearly all of the students had formed their circles so Seramu spent most of his day with Komori with Ashido coming to talk every once in a while. Very little happened, most of the students just wanted to relax before classes started. There were those who wanted everyone to prepare, ie. Iida and Yaoyorozu, but for the most part, it was a very peaceful day.

A little after dinner, Seramu got a text from Nemuri to come to the 1-A dorm to meet someone. Seramu knew what this meant and knew his mother could not put her actual meaning in the text so that they could have the max level of security. He excused himself from his conversation with Komori and Ashido and walked over to the other dorm. Seramu opened the door and instantly found his sister talking to some of the girls in the class, but he could not find his mother or the student he was looking for. He walked up to the group of females. 

“Oh, hey, how can we help you?” Huginn looked to the speaker and could see that she was feeling bubbly. After the girl spoke up to him all the other girls looked over to him, including Eri.

“Nii-chan!”

“Oomph.” They really needed to do some horn maintenance for Eri because it was starting to get really sharp.

“Madame Kayama has another offspring?” She had a blunted emotion and held her arms up at her sides, kind of like Asui.

“Uhm, yes?” Seramu knew that he spoke very formally compared to others his age, but this girl took it to a new level. After he replied Huginn saw the person that Seramu was looking for coming into the common room. “Excuse me, I have to have a talk with one of your classmates. I will talk to you before you go to bed Eri.” Seramu walked over to the student who began to be nervous once he saw that he was being approached. 

“Izuku Midoriya?”

“Y-y-yes.”

“Hello, my name is Seramu Kayama. May I speak to you in private?”

“Uhm, s-sure. What about?”

“I believe you know one of my uncles,

Toshinori Yagi.”

* * *

Images of the sabyr and beringel from RWBY's wiki page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that the first day of classes would be in this chapter, but other plans came up. The next chapter will have the quirk test, I guarantee it. Also, thank you to Ukelene for giving me the idea for Eri to yell "Kitty!" when the giant murder-cat showed up and to E_Verdant for pointing out my spelling error in Iida's name last chapter.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented or has given me a kudo. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all next time.


	11. Next in Line- Korn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weight of the world, the thoughts I couldn't bear  
> The city sleeps, I'm making plans  
> The less you know, the better understand

“Izuku Midoriya?”

“Y-y-yes.”

“Hello, my name is Seramu Kayama. May I speak to you in private?”

“Uhm, s-sure. What about?”

“I believe you know one of my uncles, Toshinori Yagi.”

Izuku’s emotions immediately spiked in fear, nervousness, and trepidation. Seramu was confused for a second before really thinking about it.  _ ‘Uncle Toshinori has never really been that good at explaining things so it's possible that Midoriya has no idea about Toshinori’s relationship with my family. Which means that I am a random nobody who somehow knows the number one hero’s identity. He thinks I’m a threat.’ _ Just as Seramu made the connection, Midoriya’s emotions leveled out a little.

“I-I’m sorry, b-b-but did you s-say that-t your name is Kayama? As in r-related to Nemuri K-kayama?” 

“Yes. You probably met my mother and sister yesterday. If it is no trouble, may we bring this conversation up to the teacher’s room? It is a bit more private and I’m sure that my mother would also like to be a part of this.”

Izuku gave a nod knowing that Midnight was a good hero and that if she was involved then everything should be fine. He still did not trust the ash-white boy in front of him though, but if he is telling the truth that he’s a Kayama then there should be nothing to worry about. Plus, he called All Might, uncle. Izuku did not know that the number one hero was related to Midnight but it would make sense for him to keep his family relations secret just like his real name.

The two teenagers went up to the sixth floor, which was dedicated to the hero in charge of their dorm building. Seramu went slightly ahead of Izuku and knocked on the door just off from the staircase. They stood there silently as footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door. 

Nemuri Kayama opened the door and saw her son and the problem child,  _ ‘I really need to stop hanging out with Sho.’ _ She motioned for them to come and the three of them went to the sitting area. The two teenagers sat on the couch as Nemuri closed the door behind them. Izuku was able to get a closer look at the heroine as she patted Seramu on the head and moved to the chair opposite the couch. He had never seen her outside of her hero costume, the thought of it making him blush again, but right now she was in a simple pair of sweats and a hoodie, smaller glasses, her hair was in a high ponytail, and she wore a pair of bright pink unicorn slippers. In fact, outside of All Might, he had never seen any hero outside of their costume and now there was a well-known hero right in front of him looking like a standard civilian about to go to bed.

“If you're done staring at me kid, can we get on with this? I’m tired and Eri’s bedtime is soon.” Nemuri huffed out. She knew what Izuku was thinking, a lot of people had the same thought when they saw their first hero out of costume, but it was getting late and classes started in a little more than twelve hours.

“Right, sorry mother.” Seramu turned to Midoriya, who was definitely a little confused now. “Midoriya, I am here to tell you that we know of One For All and that you are the ninth holder.” Izuku’s mind halted and his jaw dropped. “We did not want to keep this a secret so that you would know that you can come to us if you need any help. Toshinori is family and he is very close to you.”

The green-haired teen’s mind finally finished rebooting and he for some reason latched onto the least important part of that speech. “All Might’s related to Midnight?”

There were about three seconds of silence, then Nemuri started laughing. “Really? That’s your main question right now?” The words are punctuated with small laughs in between. Izuku turns to the other teen to see that he still had a completely emotionless face, Izuku tries to think if it has changed at all since they started talking. That’s also when Midoriya’s analytical brain catches onto something else.

“Can you see?” A single stark-black eyebrow rose on Seramu’s face, the only change Izuku had seen so far, and now he was really hoping he did not just offend the child of a hero who is also one of his teachers. Nemuri’s laughter had halted as soon as the question was asked so Izuku was really not liking his chances here.

“Yes and no,” Seramu stated simply. Izuku waited for the rest of the explanation, but that appeared to be all that he wanted to say.

“Ok. Back to the reason, we are here.” Nemuri started trying to change the subject back. She turned to look at Midoriya. “Not all of the teachers here know of One For All nor do all of us know about his old injury. Nezu, Recovery Girl, and I are the ones who know about both while Eraserhead and Present Mic only know about All Might’s injury.”

“A-all M-might was injured-d? When? H-how?” Both Kayamas turned to the ninth holder in confusion before Nemuri facepalmed loudly.

“He made you his successor and never explained this to you?” Izuku’s brain was still trying to piece things together but was still able to give a head shake to Midnight’s question. “I’m gonna kill him. That Idiot!” Midoriya flinched at the sudden exclamation which seemed to reign the hero in a little. “Listen Midoriya. I want to tell you, but that’s All Might’s job as your mentor. I would recommend talking to him tomorrow after class and tell him that we are upset with him. That’ll get him to spill everything.”

Izuku took a second but ended up nodding in agreement. Nemuri looked over to the clock then announced that it was Eri’s bedtime. The teens left, Seramu getting a hug from his mother first, and went back down to the common room. They went their separate ways and Seramu went towards the same group of girls as before. 

He walked up to Eri and poked her on the head. “Bedtime Eri.”

The seven-year-old got up saying goodnight to the group of five 1-A girls. She gave her brother a hug while asking for another sabyr. Seramu knew that she would need the comfort for a few more nights as they were no longer in their home of three years, so he stepped back and the sabyr came to life like the day before with Eri riding it. Once again, the Grimm-creator could see the flicker of fear in people in seeing the large feline, but luckily, no one acted. The sabyr proceeded to walk upstairs as Seramu left to go back to his own dorm.

Once back in the 1-B building, he was happy to see that Ashido and Komori were still sitting with one another and that Kinoko’s negative emotions were exponentially lower than yesterday. When both of the girls looked up to him, Seramu noted that both their emotions went more towards happiness. It was nice to realize that he had made friends his own age as quickly as he did and that Kinoko had also made a friend in him and Mina. Mina looked to be the type to make a lot of friends quickly so it was odd in Seramu’s mind that she would gravitate towards probably the two biggest introverts in the class.

Seramu walked up to the pair and said goodnight. The first day of class was tomorrow so he wanted to get some more sleep. He went upstairs, checked on Eri again, then went to bed.

**_Line Break_ **

The next day started with Itsuka Kendo and Momo Yaoyorozu going around making sure everyone was ready. Iida had the idea that everyone should walk to class together so that they could make sure everyone was on time. 

Once inside the classroom, the students took their seats and waited for Vlad King by talking to their deskmates. The bell rang and Vlad King walked in and announced that they will be going to orientation. Class 1-B arrived at the cafeteria and saw that there were eleven classes worth of seats and multiple staff members at the front. The students took their seats and then waited for 1-A to show up. After ten minutes of waiting all two-hundred students jumped when a loud explosion occurred. 

“No need to worry students, that was just the signal for us to start.” All of the students looked to the front of the room to see Nezu standing on a stack of books so that he could be easily seen by everyone. “1-A will not be joining us today it appears so we will start off with introducing key staff members and go from there.”

The next hour was filled with Nezu, Recovery Girl, Thirteen, and Hound Dog introducing themselves and giving speeches. After the hour was up, the ten classes’ homeroom teachers took them back to their rooms for a class-specific speech. What 1-B got was a little different.

Vlad King led them to the locker room and gave the twenty students a set of gym clothes with orders to be ready in under ten minutes. He then walked them to the PE grounds. 

“The quirk apprehension test. With this, hero schools are able to see where their students are and how far they have progressed. You will perform these tests many times in the next three years and you are expected to do better every time. Today will be all about getting your baseline and testing the creativity you have with your quirk. Shiozaki, you scored highest on the entrance exam in this class. Throw this as far as you can while staying in the circle.”

The Blood Hero tossed a ball to the vined girl. Shiozaki examined the ball then walked into the circle. Her hair grew and went into the ground and separated from her head. The vines continued to grow until there was a ten-foot-tall wall of green behind the girl. Ibara handed the ball over to the top of the wall which then acted like a catapult and launched the ball. Vlad King looked down at a phone-like device until it beeped. He showed it to the rest of the class who saw that it showed 411 meters.

“Next time you do this I want this number to be above 425 meters.” Shiozaki nodded to the teacher and walked back to join the rest of the class. “Everyone get the idea?” He watched as everyone gave an assenting nod. “Good, now we will move onto the fifty-meter dash.”

Seramu was first up along with Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. The steel quirk user decided to not use his quirk as it did not help his mobility. All but the recommended students watched in awe as a twenty-five foot tall, four-eyed bird came out of the ground next to Seramu.

“Hello, Muninn. Think you can help me out here?” The nevermore bent down so that its creator could climb aboard. The two students lined up at the starting line, Tetsutetsu was looking up every once in a while at the other teen, and then the start gun went off. Muninn flapped its wings and was off while Tetsutetsu tried his hardest to keep up. Seramu passed the finish line with a time of 3.73 seconds and Tetsutetsu got a 6.86. 

Next up was the grip strength test. Seramu created Caesar, a beringel that was nearly fifteen feet tall and pure muscle. Caesar’s bone armor was cracked on his face and chest but other than that, he looked just like an oversized  beringel. Seramu handed over the grip tester and Caesar squeezed at 702 kg. Momo actually beat him when she created a hydraulic hand which broke the tester.

For the standing long jump, Seramu just summoned Muninn again and flew over the box. Unfortunately, Seramu could not think of a way for one of his Grimm to help with the side steps, but then again, no one did exceptionally well on that test so he thought that it was alright.

The ball throw went extremely well with Seramu getting an infinity by summoning a normal nevermore and telling it to circle the Earth forever with the ball in its beak. For the sit-ups and seated toe touch, Seramu just created a beringel to literally push him. The quirk tests ended with an endurance run in which both Yaoyorozu and Kayama achieved the max score by riding one of their creations.

“Good job today everyone. Like I said, this is your base. Use this to learn your strengths and weaknesses. Class is dismissed, make sure to pick up a syllabus in the common room.” With that, Vlad King walked off towards the teacher’s lounge and the twenty students went to get changed out of their gym clothes. 

The teens were all tired as they walked back to their building. 1-B agreed on a big lunch for everyone so Sato, Kendo, and Shiozaki went into the kitchen after learning that they were the only three in the class who knew how to cook well. The three made a giant pot of ramen and the class all sat around the dining table and chatted about the day. 

After everyone had their fill, Yaoyorozu, Kendo, and Iida made sure everyone had a syllabus and went over it together. Thanks to having the principal as an uncle and teachers for a mother and now three uncles, Seramu had observed many classes over the years. He had found that the heroics classes were the ones with the least close friendships and the general education was the closest out of the four departments. But this class seemed to already be closer than most third-year hero classes. Of course, no one could out friend Mirio and Nejire with the rest of 3-A.

Seramu grabbed the book that they were assigned for their English class and started to read in the back corner of the common room. After living with Nemuri and Eri for three years, Seramu has found that he needs at least some sound while reading and the common room had just the right level of white noise. It took a couple of hours of Huginn reading the book as Seramu took notes until the noise level picked as an excited horned girl dragged a slightly nervous girl over to his corner and sat in the seats next to him.

“Hello Komori, Ashido. How may I help you?” Seramu asked as he continued to take his notes.

“Wow, you just keep proving my theory that you’re too serious right.” Mina earned a small chuckle from the mushroom-quirked girl which Huginn could see caused Mina to become significantly happier. 

“As I said, my mother has said that previously.”

“Yeah, you did, which means a lot more now that I know your mom is Midnight. Seriously, how did you end up this serious and formal with her as your mom?”

“My personality had already cemented itself due to who I was with before she adopted Eri and I.” Mina and Kinoko were surprised to hear and see Seramu become a little sad at that statement. They had already seen that he rarely shows emotion so for him to be noticeably saddened meant something was wrong, so Kinoko made a sudden subject change.

“S-shroo, what’re you work-king on?” Seramu almost immediately went back to his apathetic expression and his voice was back to the soft and formal that the two girls were used to.

“I am working on our English assignments for the semester. I will be done with the book sometime tonight and then I will finish all of the homework for the semester by the end of Wednesday or Thursday.” Huginn saw the two teens’ emotions go into surprise.

“W-what? How?!” Mina stuttered out. “We haven’t even had an English class yet! Or any class!”

“All of our assignments for the year are in the syllabus. Nezu made that a requirement shortly after my mother started teaching here so that students could get ahead and therefore be free for other things, like training for us hero students. I hope to be done with all of the work for this semester by the end of the month.” 

“B-but don’t we have th-the sports festival in a few week-ks?” Kinoko asked while trying to work out how Seramu was planning to do all of this in a short time.

“Yes we do, but I do not put much importance into the festival as Nezu has already said that he will take me on as an intern.”

“Huh. Well, that's handy. But don’t you still want to do well?” The acid user remarked.

“Not really.” That shocked the girls even more. “With a quirk like mine, people will become afraid if I prove to be strong but I wish to do well enough to make a statement that heroes can have villainous quirks.”

“I g-get that.” Mina now turned a surprised glare to Komori. “P-people were sc-cared of my mushrooms when I w-was younger. Mushrooms are fungi a-and can decompose flesh, plus, there are seventy to eighty poisonous t-types of mushrooms. It’s one of the r-reasons why I'm not shroo good with people.”

“I’m guessing you two got bullied a lot, huh?” Kinoko nodded in response to Ashido’s question while Seramu just sat there. “Me too.”

The three sat there in solemn silence, all three thinking of their pasts. Seramu knew that at some point his past as a villain in a yakuza would become known, but he just hoped that his classmates knew him well enough at that point that no one viewed him differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented or has given me a kudo. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all next time.


	12. Rip & Tear- Mick Gordon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some tags up top so I would recommend checking those out.

The second day of classes started with less fanfare than that Monday. Vlad King had little to announce besides the fact that they were having their first heroics lesson after homeroom and then normal classes after lunch. Vlad King left the room as soon as the bell rung while 1-B waited for their heroics teacher. Most of the class was wondering out loud who it could be, but of course, one pink girl remembered a simple fact.

“Hey, Seramu.” Mina was still intimidated whenever Seramu made no move to look at someone but the nevermore on his shoulder looked right into her eyes. “Shouldn’t you know who the teacher is? Can’t you just tell us?”

At that, the entire class quieted down and looked towards the ash-white teen. Seramu had already started to hear All Might running and he could tell that Jirou had heard as well but was confused by the noise. Seramu turned his head to face Ashido and gave his best uncle Aizawa grin, “Now where would the fun be in that?”

**“I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!”**

Huginn closed all four of his eyes as the entire class lit up in excitement as the number one hero came through the door in a very awkward pose that was most definitely  _ not  _ how a normal person did it. The class continued to shout in excitement as All Might in one of his older costumes walked up to the front podium.

**“HAHAHA, YES IT IS I, ALL MIGHT! I AM THE HEROICS TEACHER HERE AT UA! I WILL TEACH YOU THE BASICS OF BEING A HERO, STARTING WITH… COMBAT TRAINING!”** Everyone was excited about combat training, but Seramu could tell that Tetsutetsu, Kendo, and Monoma were the happiest about the proclamation. Tetsutetsu and Monoma made sense to Seramu, but Kendo had acted far more peaceful and almost sisterly to everyone in the class so far.  **“THE FIRST STEP TO BEING A HERO IS…”** All Might took out a remote from somewhere on his person and pointed it at the far wall.  **“COSTUMES!”**

From the wall came four panels with five cases each. After telling 1-B to change and where to meet, All Might ran from the room, laughing the entire time. Seramu let out an inaudible huff of amusement at his uncle’s actions.  _ ‘He has certainly been more lively since Eri helped him, but I guess that makes sense, he  _ is _ about four years younger than he should be.’ _

Seramu’s costume was nothing spectacular or flashy as he planned on being an underground hero like Eraserhead. He wore a black jumpsuit that had an attached hood that covered his head down to the bottom of his nose along with blood-red gloves and black combat-boots. The pants had a knife holster on each thigh that could carry a ten-inch blade. The hood, arms, and legs had dark red lines going up and down as if they were veins. Aizawa had helped design the costume after learning of Seramu’s goal and had made the helpful observation that being as white as Seramu was would not help while doing night patrols and to also add the knives just in case someone actually got past his Grimm. All-in-all, he looked like an angsty teenager with knives.

**“THEY SAY THE CLOTHES MAKE THE MAN YOUNG MEN AND LADIES. BE FULLY AWARE, FROM NOW ON, YOU ARE HEROES!”**

“Sir!” Huginn looked from his perch to the source of Iida’s voice only to see a full suit of armor. Seramu knew that that could be problematic for him if they faced each other as only his unique Grimm would be able to see Iida. “This is the battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?” 

**“NO, WE’RE WORKING ON THE TRUE TEST FOR HEROES, INDOOR COMBAT! FOR THIS EXERCISE, I WILL BREAK YOU UP INTO TWO PERSON TEAMS. TWO TEAMS WILL THEN GO HEAD-TO-HEAD AS HEROES AND VILLAINS.”** Seramu was proud of his uncle, he still was not the best teacher, it was only his first day after all, but his explanations of exercises had gotten better from explaining things to Seramu and Eri over the past two years.  **“HEROES WILL HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES TO EITHER CAPTURE THE VILLAINS OR RECOVER THE BOMB THAT THE VILLAINS HAVE HIDDEN IN THE BUILDING. VILLAINS YOU EITHER NEED TO CAPTURE THE HEROES OR PROTECT THE WEAPON UNTIL THE TIME IS UP.”**

All Might pulled out a box and told the students to pick a letter. Seramu was one of the last to go up and had already seen Komori and Ashido pair up as team I, which they seemed very happy about. The Grimm-summoner picked out a ball with the letter B on it. He had seen the other person on his team pick their ball earlier so he went to look for them farther in the back of the room. 

“Hello Tetsutetsu, it would appear we are teammates.” The steel-quirked boy turned to look at Seramu. Tetsutetsu was confused when he saw a person behind him in nearly all black with knives. 

“Woah. Kayama, is that you?” Seramu nodded in response even though he thought it was obvious, what with the four-eyed bird on his shoulder. “That costume is manly, but don’t ya think it looks a little, I don’t know, dark?”

“My mother said the same thing, but I am going more for intimidation than flashy,” Seramu replied in his usual apathetic tone. “My quirk also allows me to stay far away from the front-line so people will rarely be seeing me anyway.” Tetsutetsu gave a grunt that Seramu thought meant that he understood as the students turned back to All Might who had pulled out two boxes, one labeled hero and the other villain.

**“THE FIRST TEAMS TO FIGHT WILL BE…”** Seramu was amused to see that the class’s nervousness was rising the longer their teacher took to call out the teams.  **“TEAM I AS HEROES AND TEAM B AS THE VILLAINS!”**

_ ‘Wow. It’s almost as if someone chose this matchup.’ _ Seramu thought as Mina and Kinoko looked over to him and Tetsutetsu. All Might lead the four heroes-in-training to a five-story building then gave team I a map of the building and all four of them a communications device.

**“YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES BEFORE THE EXERCISE BEGINS TO PLAN OUT YOUR STRATEGY. HEROES, USE THE TIME TO MEMORIZE THE LAYOUT. VILLAINS, DO EVERYTHING YOU CAN TO SLOW YOUR OPPONENTS DOWN AND REMEMBER, YOU ARE VILLAINS, PLAY THE PART AS WELL AS YOU CAN. YOUR TIME STARTS ONCE THE VILLAIN TEAM ENTERS THE BUILDING.”**

“Do have any ideas to ensure our victory?” Seramu asked Tetsutetsu as they walked into the room with the bomb.

“My plan is always the same, charge in headfirst and beat them back with my brute strength!” Tetsutetsu replied with a large grin that Seramu could not see.

“I’m sorry to say Tetsutetsu, but that is a terrible idea against Komori and Ashido.” Tetsutetsu gave an indignant squawk in response. “Komori can create mushroom spores that can suffocate you or even be poisonous. We also do not know what type of acid Ashido produces. If it is anything like sulfuric or nitric acid, then it will react poorly to your quirk.”

“Well if you don’t like my idea then what do you have, huh?!”

“I believe that you should stay here and act as a last line of defense while I send my Grimm to either slow them down or incapacitate the heroes.”

“You want me to just sit up here and do nothing?!”

“Not nothing,” Seramu stated as he turned to the other teenager. “It is a common mistake of petty criminals to never think of defense, only offense.”

“Hmmph, fine.” Tetsutetsu begrudgingly agreed.

“And remember Tetsutetsu, to think like a villain,” Seramu said as All Might started the match. “And villains rip and tear until their mission is complete.” 

Tetsutetsu looked around in fear as all six sides of the room were covered in black liquid. From the walls and floor crawled out dozens of beowolves. What Tetsutetsu didn’t see was that the entire building’s interior was coated in the same liquid.

Mina and Kinoko, who had just entered the building when it went all black, were absolutely terrified. Komori had said on the first day in the dorms that Seramu’s quirk was overpowered, and Mina was definitely agreeing with that statement now.

The other sixteen students watched the screens in a mixture of fear and awe as more and more beowolves came out of the walls and started to charge towards the hero team. Team I had barely made it halfway down the second hallway when they heard what could only be described as a stampede coming to them. Kinoko started to spray her water bottles and produced a veil of her mushrooms in front of both girls as they saw the numerous glowing red eyes getting closer.

“A-a-ashido! Acid!” Komori yelled as she fell back and behind the horned girl. Mina made sure Komori was behind her and sprayed her most potent acid at the beowolves through the mushroom wall. 

Five Grimm died instantly to Mina’s acid while another six were slowly coming to a stop from their injuries. Those six did not get a chance as they were run over by the rest of the hoard. Kinoko did not know what to do as the Grimm went through her mushrooms as if they weren’t even there. In fact, the mushrooms appeared to stick to the creatures as they continued their charge. 

Mina shot another stream of acid killing the mushroom-infested-beowolves, but it was too little, too late. Ashido and Komori were bowled over by the beasts and as they tried to get up, they noticed that all activity in the hall had stopped. Both girls had a singular beowolf holding them down, but the worst part was that the Grimm had their jaws open wide right above their faces.

“I would advise you both to yield.” Kinoko and Mina looked away from the numerous teeth above them to see a cloudy Seramu in a crystal ball. The ball was connected to six red tentacles with a large spike at the end of each along with another large tentacle hanging from the bottom’s center. The ball had random pieces of bone armor along its surface and more spikes were coming out of the bottom of the ball.

The hero team looked at each other and held a silent conversation. Both of them knew that even if they were to get out from underneath the beowolves, there was another couple dozen waiting for them. Mina sighed and let her head fall back to the floor. “Yeah, we yield.”

**“VILLAIN TEAM WINS!”**

The moment All Might announced their victory, Seramu ordered all of the beowolves, seers, and summoning pools to die. Tetsutetsu watched as Seramu left the room, not really knowing what in the hell just happened. He jumped out of his stupor and ran after Seramu, catching up to him as they went down the first set of stairs. Both of the girls were still on the ground when the boys walked over to them. Seramu helped Kinoko up while Tetsutetsu went to help Mina. Once they were off the floor, Mina looked over to the hooded boy.

“What was that?!”

Seramu folded into himself to make his already small frame smaller, completely forgetting to check Ashido’s emotions with Huginn. Flashes of his time on the streets before Overhaul flew through his head. The times he had been seen. Villains, civilians, even heroes, would hurt him as soon as they saw his face or quirk. Seramu was told many times that there is no place for a monster like him outside of Hell. His mind no longer knew where he was, so he reverted back to what he would do to try and get away from the pain all those years ago.

“I’m-I’m s-s-sorry.”

The other three teens had no idea what just happened. Mina had, in her excitement, yelled out her question to Seramu and he had instantly looked like he was hurt. He stumbled back until his back hit the wall and let himself slide down until he was hugging his knees, all while stuttering out apologies with tears running down the parts of his face they could see. Tetsutetsu and Ashido did not know what to do while Seramu’s breathing became quicker and shallower. But apparently, Kinoko did.

The mushroom-themed girl knelt down in front of Seramu and held her hands out palm up in front of Seramu’s face, waiting for the sign to move in and touch him. In Seramu’s distress, he had completely cut ties with his Grimm, meaning that they had all disintegrated. At the moment, he was fully blind and had no way of knowing about Kinoko’s gesture. Luckily, Kinoko was observant. She had theories on Seramu’s status when it came to his sight, seeing as he never physically looked at a person and used the Grimm for all of his visuals, especially now that he had a hood covering his eyes.

“Kayama, can shroo hear me?”

The sound of Kinoko’s mushroom themed speech cut through Seramu’s spiraling brain and his breathing slowed marginally. Komori realized that he must be audio-based when it comes to calming down. She kept her hands where they were so when Seramu resummoned his creature, she would still be there to help if needed.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. Ashido isn’t angry with shroo. Right Ashido?” Mina couldn’t see Kinoko’s eyes through her brunette hair, but she still knew she was being glared at.

“R-right,” Mina stammered. She and Tetsutetsu had been standing back and letting Komori take the lead. “I was just, uhm, surprised. And excited, I had never seen anything like that.” She didn’t mean for her question to be perceived as angry. She was genuinely surprised by what her friend had done.

Seramu started to visibly calm while Mina and Kinoko continued to speak to him, just like they had been doing for the past three days. Tetsutetsu was the only one to notice the fifth person in the hallway they were in. The two girls finally noticed the large blond man once he knelt down beside Seramu.

**“It is alright young Kayama, you have nothing to fear, for I am here.”** Toshinori had only seen Seramu like this once before. He had been introduced to the Kayama’s a few months after Nemuri had adopted the pair on their first Christmas together by Nezu. Midnight and Nezu thought it would be for the best if Toshinori got to know the children before they tested Eri’s power on him so he met up with them multiple times in his powered down form. It was during one of these times that a rather loud woman had come up to the quartet and started to yell in Seramu’s face, calling him a monster and that he should just kill himself now to rid the world of another villain. Toshinori had gotten the woman to leave while Seramu descended into a panic attack. Eri ended up teaching them how to help the young man after she had calmed him down. The key for apparently both Seramu and Eri was to remind them they are safe. Eri needs to be given time and then given physical comfort, whereas Seramu needed to hear known safe voices.

His uncle Toshinori’s voice is what finally got through to him. Seramu’s brain caught up to what was happening and summoned Huginn back so that he could see around him. What he saw was to be expected, three teenagers and one adult all surrounding him with worried emotions. He stood up while wiping his tears away. “I’m sorry about that everyone. I will try to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“Shroo d-don’t need t-to ap-poligise Kayama, it happens t-to everyone.” Now that her adrenaline was wearing off, Kinoko’s nervous stutter came back in full force, but she needed to make sure that Kayama knew that she did not think less of him for having a panic attack.

**“Young Kayama,”** Seramu turned to look at his uncle. He was really hoping to just leave and forget all about that incident.  **“Why don’t you go to Recovery Girl’s office for a little bit.”** Seramu gave a nod and walked out of the building where Muginn was now waiting for him. The large nevermore took off with the Grimm-summoner and flew towards the main building. Yagi looked down at the other three kids still with him. They all had worried expressions and he knew that Ashido was blaming herself for what happened.  **“Come now everyone, we still have a class to get through. I trust that none of you will bring this up during our discussion, correct?”**

The trio gave nods of ascent and they all walked back to the viewing room. All Might had recognized what was happening the moment Seramu made himself smaller and had turned the screens and microphones off so none of the other students could tell what was going on. The rest of 1-B had confused faces when they walked in without Seramu, but they all had to let it go once All Might started the discussion on the match. The MVP was given to Seramu unanimously. 

On the other side of campus, Recovery Girl was surprised when she saw Seramu, still in full costume but with his hood pulled back, enter her office with tear tracks down his face. He sat on one of her beds and held his head in his hands. He made no move to speak so she just let him be knowing that if he was physically hurt, he would have someone else with him. Seramu sat unmoving for a solid thirty minutes until he leaned back and fell asleep.

Seramu Kayama woke up later when a hand started going through his hair. Huginn came out and stood on the bed frame allowing Seramu to see his mother sitting on the edge of the bed with the emotions that Seramu had come to associate with a worried mother.

“Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?” And now Seramu could hear the worry as well.

Huginn took a quick look around the med bay and saw that there was only one other student in the room. Midoriya was out like a light on a bed a few down from the Kayama’s. Midoriya’s emotions were calm in his sleep, but the other seven emotions in him were quite angry. “I’m assuming uncle Toshinori told you what happened.” After getting a nod in response, Seramu continued. “I’m fine mother, just tired.”

“Yeah, I figured you would say that. But, it’s also been over six months since you last had an attack. I don’t need you to tell me what happened, but I do need to know if you’ll be ok.”

Seramu thought back to what happened. He knew that he overreacted, but at that moment, he could not hear the lack of anger in Mina’s words. Perhaps it was time to go to another session with Hound Dog. “I think so. I will need to speak to Ashido and let her know that I do not blame her. I also need to thank Komori for helping me through it.” 

“Hm, well, if you need anything, you know where to find me.”

“If I may, why is One For All so angry?”

Nemuri was confused for a second before remembering that he could see the past users’ emotions in the current holder, aka, the passed out teen farther in the room. “Long story short, 1-A’s combat training was interesting. Nezu and Shouta have already looked into it and they are going to switch a hero student with a gen-ed kid.”

“Really?” Seramu was shocked. Usually his uncle Shouta would expel students outright, which means that this student had potential but it needed to be brought out in an unconventional way. 

“Yup,” Nemuri responded, popping the ‘p.’ “Appearantly, the kid already messed up yesterday, but Sho was willing to give the kid another shot, but he blew it today. So 1-A is getting a new student tomorrow but he’s moving into the dorm as we speak.”

“Shouldn’t you be there to make sure everything goes smoothly?”

“Nah, Sho has tonight off so he’s making sure nothing bad happens. Plus, the kids are far more scared of him than me.”

“True. You walking into a room of teenagers is one of the times I hate being an empath.” Seramu said with a tired smile.

Nemuri let out a laugh, happy knowing that if Seramu was smiling that he was feeling at least a little better. “Yes, well, you ready to head back?” She changed the subject not wanting to talk about her effect on people with her son.

Seramu gave a nod and got up to his feet and went to change out of his costume. They were back to the 1-B dorms within a few minutes and Nemuri bid Seramu goodnight. Seramu walked into the dorm that nearly everyone was still in the common room. He could see that Mina and Kinoko were back to hanging out with each other and Tetsutetsu was with Kendo and Monoma. Tetsutetsu looked up and gave a nod then went back to his conversation. Kinoko and Mina had different reactions. Kinoko had her normal nervousness but had an undercurrent of worry, but Mina was full of sadness and regret. 

He walked up to his two closest friends, their emotions only rising as he got closer. “Hello Komori, Ashido. I wished to tell you that I am feeling better now. Ashido, I hope there are no hard feelings.”

“Uhm, yeah. And, um, I’m sorry.” Mina really hoped that they were good. It was only the second day of high school, but Seramu and Kinoko were her best friends already and she did not want to lose either of them.

“Apology not needed, but accepted. I will see you both tomorrow. Goodnight.” With that said, Seramu walked upstairs and went to bed hoping that the next day would be normal.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shown above is the seer Grimm and Salem from RWBY. This type of seer does not have the spikes on the end of its tentacles, but that is the only difference.
> 
> And before you ask, yes, I sent Bakugou down to gen-ed and moved Shinso up. I dislike Bakugou in cannon almost as much as I dislike Mineta so most stories that I will write will have Bakugou receiving consequences for his actions during the first two days of class. However, I love redemption arcs, so I just hope that the manga continues to make him better as the story goes on.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented or has given me a Kudo. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all next time.


	13. The Four Horsemen- Metallica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death!  
> Deliverance for you for sure  
> Now there's nothing you can do

Seramu slept uneasily that night. Like with the panic attack, visions of the times he was hurt went through his mind as dreams and nightmares. He woke up multiple times throughout the night and every time he questioned whether or not sleep was worth it. It was fortunate he went to sleep early the night before because he finally gave up at three a.m. after having a nightmare filled with Eri’s screams. The same screams from when she was being tortured and he did nothing about it.

Getting out of bed, Seramu summoned Huginn and went down to the common room. He sat down on the main couch and de-summoned Huginn. He spent the next three hours just sitting in the pure darkness of his blindness. With how mentally messed up he was yesterday and now today, he decided it would not be wise to summon any Grimm outside of Huginn or maybe Lupa. How many Grimm he could control was based on his intelligence, but how fine his control is based on his emotions. With that decision made, he sent Huginn back to his room to grab his cane.

Another half-hour later and he heard a person come downstairs. Seramu heard the click of the lights being turned on and a gasp of surprise.

“Kayama?” He turned his head slightly in the direction of Iida’s voice. “What are you doing down here so early?”

Seramu pondered his answer and decided the simpler the better. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“That is not healthy. Everyone needs eight hours of sleep.” Seramu could not see but he was sure there were some arm chops to go along with that statement.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

“If you are sure. Since you are already awake, would you like to join me for my morning run?”

Seramu found it funny that the one day he should not run is the day he’s asked. “No thanks, maybe tomorrow.” He did not fully know where Iida was in the room but he was surprised the bluenette had not seen the folded up cane in his lap.

The door opened then closed and Seramu was left alone again. He did have the realization that Iida left the lights on but he was sure more of his classmates would be appearing soon anyways. Huginn was called on for a split second to look at the clock. It was only 6:45, classes would be starting in just over an hour. 

Seramu got up and slowly made his way back upstairs so that he could grab his school supplies. He had not walked around the dorm fully blind yet so he made sure to be extra careful. Getting to his room was fine,  _ ‘Thank you Nezu for putting me on the second floor,’ _ and was able to find his stuff based on his memory of where he put it the night before.

Going downstairs or ledges had always been difficult for him with the cane, but he was able to manage, it just took him an extra minute or two. He heard voices from the common room, it sounded like most of the girls and some of the boys had woken up and made their way to the common room. When he took the last step, he heard a few of the conversations die, probably from people looking to see if it was their friend coming down. Most of the conversations continued, most of them did not look long enough to see any difference. 

A few did though.

“Kayama?! Are you alright?!” Seramu was pretty sure that was Momo and Itsuka’s voices. All conversation stopped as Seramu assumed everyone turned to look at him.

“Oh, hey, K-kayama. How-ow are shroo d-doing?” And there was Komori.

“Good morning Komori. I’m doing fine. How are you today?” Seramu said as he walked in what he assumed was her direction.

“I’m alright. M-mina is here with me too.”

_ ‘When did they get on a first-name basis? Eh, not my problem. Also, she seems fine with seeing the cane, I wonder if she already knew?’ _ “Thank you for letting me know, Komori. Good morning to you too Ashido.”

“Woah, hold on a minute.” Seramu did not fully recognize that voice. “Are we just going to ignore the fact that Kayama has a blind-man’s cane?”

He let out a sigh. He did hope that everyone could just ignore it, but he understood. Seramu turned to the voice, “For everyone’s information, yes, I am blind. My quirk can help me see but my Grimm are acting up today so it is not wise to summon them today. Also, I do not have everyone’s voices memorized so if you could tell me who you are when you talk to me, I would appreciate it. I should be back to using my Grimm within a day or two.”

“O-oh, uhm, I’m Tsubaraba.”

Now that that was done, Seramu continued to where he heard Kinoko, who also had Mina with her. He jumped a little when he felt a pair of hands start to guide him, but he trusted the two people that were near him so he let it happen. They ended up guiding him to an empty seat on what he was pretty sure was the main couch. He sat down and the person guiding him sat to his right and there was already a person to his left.

“Uhm, right, ok. ‘Morning Kayama. This is Mina by the way.” Apparently, she was the person to his left which makes sense with how close the two girls were. Ashido sounded unsure of herself, probably still leftover anxiety from yesterday. That was going to stop now if he had anything to say about it.

“I know it’s you Ashido. Your voice is one I have memorized. And as I said yesterday, everything is fine, I’m fine.” 

“I know you said that but I still feel bad.” seramu did not his Grimm to see that Mina was upset.

“I have dealt with the same thing before and I will continue to deal with them for the rest of my life most likely. What happened yesterday was not fun, but I am somewhat used to them at this point.”

“I’ve been trying to tell her that they kind of just happen every once in a while, but she won’t listen.” Seramu turned to his right in slight shock. That’s the longest he’s heard Kinoko talk without stuttering. Hopefully, that meant that she was getting used to his and Mina’s company.

“Enough of that.” Seramu just wanted to put yesterday behind him at this point. “What do you think we’ll be doing in tomorrow’s heroics class, the syllabus says that it’s going to be the entire day as well as most of Friday.” 

They continued the morning in idle chatter. Mina seemed to lose her anxiety as the morning went on, which in turn made both Seramu and Kinoko feel better.

Iida returned a little before class talking about how there was a large group of media personnel out by the front gates and that they had set off the school’s security system. Shortly after that, they were all on their way to class. Once Seramu got into the main building, his steps became far more sure as he actually knew his way around here. It did make him realize that he had become too dependent on Huginn since he started class and that he should spend some time trying to memorize the rest of the campus.

Vlad King entered the room shortly after his students and began right away by reiterating what Iida said about the press by the front gates. Then he dropped the bombshell that they needed to pick a class rep and vice-rep. Seramu and Jirou flinched as a good portion of the class started shouting about how they should be chosen. 

“Everyone quiet!” Kendo yelled out from her seat. Everyone fell quiet at her order and the Jirou and Seramu internally sighed in relief. “We have people in the class with heightened hearing so let’s keep the shouting to a minimum.”

There were still some mumbled comments from around the room until Iida suggested that they all vote for the positions. The class agreed and shortly after Itsuka Kendo and Momo Yaoyorozu were named rep and vice-rep respectively. Seramu could hear Iida complain to himself but just let it be. 

The rest of their morning classes went by smoothly. A few of the students noticed, however, that Midnight would give a worried glance towards Seramu every couple of minutes, mainly Mina and Kinoko who had the most up-close experience with how Seramu and his mother interacted.

Seramu, Mina, and Kinoko sat down at a table with about half of their classmates. Seramu could not tell who else was with them due to the mass amount of noise around him. The three friends talked for a while, eventually talking about their new representatives. Mina and Knioko were surprised to find that they both voted for Kendo while Seramu voted for Yaoyorozu. 

They continued on for a while until Seramu suddenly stopped in the middle of speaking. There was a buzzing noise steadily growing in his ear. He could barely make out the two girls asking him what was wrong. The noise grew until it was deafening for the boy. His hands went to cover his ears as one final deafening roar ripped through his head.

_ “DDDDEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAATHHHHHHH!” _

Seramu heard the world go quiet for a split second after the roar, and then the alarms went off. The scream of death reignited and he collapsed as the rest of the student body tried to stampede their way out of the cafeteria. Mina and Kinoko stayed by his side, not wanting to leave their friend behind. 

Seramu, however, could not hear anything besides the continuous screeching. It went on for another few seconds before suddenly stopping. He did not see, but he relaxed just as Momo had calmed everyone down with a megaphone she had created. Seramu’s hearing came back to the sound of his closest friends fretting over him, again.

“I’m alright,” he announced. Mina and Kinoko were relieved but also confused. Did he have another panic attack? But he went down before the alarms went off.

“What happened?” Mina asked the ash-white boy.

“One of my Grimm, they started screaming at me.”

“They can talk to shroo?” The more Knoko learned about Seramu’s quirk, the more it weirded her out. “I thought they were just your creations.”

“They can all talk to me, but I had never heard this one before.”

“Hey!” The girls looked up to see Lunch Rush rushing to them. “You three need to evacuate to your homeroom. Your teacher should be there soon to guide you to your dorms shortly.”

The two seeing people looked around and saw that all of the other students were already gone but them. Komori grabbed the dropped cane as Mina started to lead Seramu away. They reached the classroom and were immediately rushed by their two representatives.

“There you are!” Kendo exclaimed. “I was so worried when we were missing three from the headcount. We tried to go and find you but Vlad King stopped us.”

“We’re fine,” Seramu reassured the girl. “One of my creatures chose the worst time to mess with me.”

“That’s awful. They can do that whenever?” Seramu was pleased to hear Momo’s inquisitive side come through. That meant that her mind was not on the issue of them missing during an alarm.

His answer never came as their door opened to reveal Vlad King. The blood hero expressed his relief at seeing his three missing students before starting to show them to the 1-B dorm. Once in the building, he explained that classes for the rest of the day would be canceled due to the press somehow breaking through the school’s barriers.

Most of the class went to relax while others started on their homework. Seramu went to his room hoping to contact his mom and tell her what had happened. He did not get much time to himself as there was a knock on his door. Opening the door, he was slightly relieved to hear Mina and Kinoko’s voices greet him. He felt the taller of the two, Ashido, walk past him into his room. Kinoko apologized for her as she too stepped into the room.

“Is there anything I can do for you two?” Seramu asked as he closed his door and turned to where he thought the two girls would be. He then heard a squeak and realized that both of them had taken a seat on his bed.

“Yeah, you could tell us what actually happened in the cafeteria,” Mina demanded.

Seramu sighed. The two of them had learned his tells within just a few days, wonderful. “I was not lying when I said a Grimm was yelling at me.”

“We could tell that shroo did not lie, but shroo withheld the truth.”

“... You’re right. I don’t like lying, so I get around that by just not saying the truth,” Seramu admitted. “The Grimm that yelled at me is called a nuckelavee. One of the more horrifying Grimm I can summon. Most types of my Grimm have one or two unique creatures, named after a counterpart in legend or fiction. This one is based on the Christian religion’s horsemen of the apocalypse, specifically, the horseman of death.”

“What was it saying?” Seramu had never heard Mina sound so afraid.

“It just screamed the word ‘death.’ This has happened a couple of times before, never in good circumstances. From what I can tell, he warns me when a person who has killed is nearby. The louder the warning, the worse the body count. It’s counterintuitive seeing as it messes with me, but he’s basically telling me to let him out so that he can challenge the killer.”

“So it wasn’t the med-dia who broke in t-today, but a m-m-murderer.” And now Kinoko sounded scared.

“Yes, I came up here to call my mother and tell h-” he stopped as there was another knock on his door.

The door opened and a familiar voice came through, “Hey kiddo, can we talk real qui-” Nemuri stopped as she saw the two other girls on her son’s bed. Normally, she would start to tease him, but she really did not feel up for it with the news she came up here to give.

Seramu turned to his mother, “Yes, I was just about to call. Death, the nuckelavee, acted up today when the alarms went off.”

“Well, shit,” the heroine stated eloquently. “I’ll contact Nezu and set up another staff meeting to let the others know. But that’s not why I came up here.” She turned to the two girls still on the bed. “Can I have a moment with Seramu real quick?”

“They can stay. They’ll probably hear whatever you’re about to say anyway.”

Nemuri hesitated but relented. She saw how close the three appeared and her son was going to need the comfort after this. “Well, alright.” She steeled her nerves knowing that this next sentence was going to suck. 

“Rappa and Katsukame broke out of prison today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my profile to see my other stories, My Warrior Academia and The Infinite Hero: Sephiroth.


End file.
